My Worst and Sweet Revenge
by xxYoungDreamer
Summary: XIV: "You like Natsume don't you?" Mikan was shock by her words. \/ "Yes, I love him." She answered honestly for the first time \/ "I already paid the hospital bills, including Aoi's therapy." -CHAP 15 IS UP!
1. A Day with My Beloved, Hotaru

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter One:** A day with my beloved, Hotaru.

**Summary:** "I will make any girl who will love me experience the pain I felt when I got rejected." He smirked as he spotted an auburn-brunette girl staring at him.

**Note:** Konnichiwa! Its been a long time :(, This is a new story of mine. The day you went away will be on-a-hiatus for a while, since I have school. Yeah, enjoy the story, I hope.

**-x-**

_This is the day everyone is waiting for…_

_Both students of Gakuen and Shirokin Academy, are given a 3 weeks break before your final-exam. Your wish has been granted, and you will be spending your break at Imiran Island. Please, have fun and enjoy. _A familiar auburn-brunette girl is staring at the announcement board, as she crept her pinkish-lips into a small smile.

Everyone looked at the brunette-girl who was having a goofy smile on her face. All of them know Mikan Sakura alright? She's one of the famous brunette. She has long-wavy-brown-hair. Her innocent hazel eyes were mesmerizing. Her silky and creamy white skin touches the rays of the sun playfully.

She started to turn her heels and as she walk. Everyone step back and makes a little space in-between the crowd. Her smile never left her angelic face. She was skipping towards her best friend, Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" A cute little voice was heard all over the campus. Wait, little? No loud.

"Shut up idiot, your making my ears bleed!" She shouted at her and moves her eyes to the idiot's direction. Mikan shivered, and laughed nervously. "S-s-sorry, i-I just want to s-see you, you know! H-hah-aha-ha-ha" Hotaru just rolled her eyes and walks away from Mikan immediately.

"Hotaru! Chotto!" Mikan run and catches her. She trailed beside Hotaru without even looking back at her.

There was a complete silence between the two, so she decided to break it. "Ne Hotaru, we're going with the Shirokin students right? I will meet m—"

Hotaru cut her off. "Your child hood friends, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara_. A.K.A the fraternal twins_." Mikan's eyes sparkled in amazement and clapped her hand childishly. "Yes! Yes! How did you know their names? Have you met them somewhere?" Hotaru stopped walking and so did Mikan when they reached the locker.

Hotaru turned around. "You already told me that a thousand— No, a million times Mikan!" She was half-shouting. Mikan was still trying to remember if she really did told Hotaru already.

"Really? When?" She asked the most stupid question, for Hotaru of course

.

"Exactly at June 25, 2010 – 2:03 AM in the morning when you called me just to say that stupid thing!" She rolled her eyes.

Mikan's eyes lit up again. "Oh yeah! I remember!" Mikan smiled sheepishly, Hotaru just sighed and walked away from Mikan Sakura, the most dumbest, densest, stupidest, person in the whole world, who's IQ is only 50 and below. Well, Hotaru is exaggerating but you better agree with her, Or else she'll shot you with her..

_**BANG BANG BANG **_

Three loud bangs which made the school out of control. Mikan was there, lying on the ground unconscious. Three red lumps can be seen on her fore-head. She opened her eyes and looked at Hotaru, who was pointing the scary toy at her.

"Hotaru!" Cried our little brunette.

"Don't touch me baka!" Shouted our favorite black-mailer.

"B-but but, I just want to hug you!"

"You produce those baka germs, and you know, there's no vaccine to avoid them. Nor, medicines that can cure them. I might get infected and if that happened, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life." Hotaru puts her Baka gun inside her pocket, you know, in case of emergency.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu! I don't have baka germs! I don't even know what's that! Such germs don't exist!" Mikan rub her forehead, and looked at Hotaru with teary-eyes.

"Cry baby." Hotaru rolled her eyes and looks around who passed by them just looked at them weirdly. "What? You want to get killed too?" Hotaru looked at the students who were staring at them. Everyone run when they heard Hotaru's hissed.

Hotaru looked again at Mikan who was doing puppy-dogs-eyes. "Come on baka, you don't want to get late at Jin-jin's class." She just walked away, leaving Mikan, at the floor behind.

**-x-**

Everyone is staring at me again. What did I do wrong? Oh yes, because of my looks. I look like a freak and a nerd.

That's what they call me, but I don't give a damn. I mean, who cares about them? I'm here to study, NOT to make friends.

But I have someone who I really like, her name Is Luna Koizumi. I will confess to her sooner or later. I'm not scared of rejection.. Wait, did I just said that?

_My name is Natsume Hyuuga, I have raven-ALWAYS MESSY hair, with crimson orbs, though you might not see it because of the thick nerdy glasses. I have a normal feature, and a height of 5'9. Im the nerdy king of Shirokin Academy, yes, and I'm inlove with the heart-throb princess, Luna Koizumi._

Who is she you ask? She has pink short hair, and a perfect figure. She has emerald-green eyes and fair complexion. I heard she's a half-spanish, that's why she's really pretty. No one can beat her beauty.

"Hey isn't that the weirdo freak?" Says the girl near the locker, murmuring to the other girl.

"Yes that's the freak, he looks disgusting. No one really like him here! He's just a scholar for pete's sake!" And the murmur and humor started to spread like mad fire all over the school. Luna, who heard this smirked at Natsume who was looking down while walking. "Hmp, such a weirdo."

Natsume keeps his head low as soon as he reach the announcement board. He looked up and read the big-fonts; printed on an oslo paper.

"The hell, beach vacation? No study for three weeks? That's hell for me." He whispered under his breath.

I'm sure, Natsume will die without studying. Sigh, oh my! Natsu-chan!

**-x-**

_Hey guys, hows is it so far? Good or bad? Review. :)_

_Hahaha, Natsume's body is totally not normalllllllll. He's hot! 3_

_I'm reallllly sorry about the name of the Island, ahaha, Imiran, well I just typed it without thinking. It will be weird I said unknown island. XD right right?_

_And about Mikan's IQ, that's only Hotaru's point of view, don't mind her really, our little angel is really smart you know!_

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"_Wow, isn't that the famous Mikan Sakura and the Ice-queen Hotaru Imai? They both look pretty!" One of Luna's friend squealed, she's totally a fan girl._

_Mikan caught pair of crimson-orbs staring at her. She looked at him weirdly and wondering why is he smirking. _

_-YukiHasui_


	2. Painful Rejection before My Vacation

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Two:** Painful Rejection before My Relaxing Vacation

**Summary:** "I will make any girl who will love me experience the pain I felt when I got rejected." He smirked as he spotted an auburn-brunette girl staring at him.

**-x-**

_Mikan's POV_

I woke up early, way too early. I glance at the clock and was shock to see it's only 4:01 AM. "Aw, why do I have to wake up this early?" Sigh.

I just stared at the ceiling and tried to sleep. But I can't. Im too excited to take a vacation, stupid Mikan, it's a break, but wait, isn't that the same? My eyes we're heavy, and my eyes were a bit teary, maybe because I lack sleep. But every time I close my eyes and think of what might happen today, I feel like throwing up.

My tummy is disobeying my brain and always refrain me from sleeping. I want to curse but I'm not that kind of girl, I'm a little kid you know, mom will kill me if I curse.

I sit up on the bed and hugged a pillow. My clothes and other accessories; including my books and notebooks, were distractingly strewn on the floor.

My mom told the maids not to clean my room. Except for changing the bed sheets and curtains. Since, I'm a big girl already, though I think I'm not, my mom wants me to clean my own room, or else she'll punish me.

You never know what she can do.

So yes, I forgot to pack my things. I stand up lazily and grab my baggage. I drag it on the floor. My eyes were half close when I opened my closet. I put my new summer clothes, my childish— er, underwears, sandals and slippers, and of course hats. I closed the big baggage, and think of something.

I feel like something is missing. Hmm, "Brain, please cooperate with me, I need you now." I talked to myself.

_After 5 minutes…._

_10 minutes…._

_20 minutes…._

A light bulb appeared beside behind Mikan's head. _Anime-style_.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" I drop my luggage and ran across my room, i went to my accessories room and looks for my Gucci Shades. "Gucci-Buchi-Tuchi-_**Pochi**_!" I missed eating the gummy pochi, oh how wish i was small again.

I looked at my shades section, and a shining small gem catches my eyes attention. And there it was, my favorites shades, which I believed that it brings me luck whenever i wear it. "My little angel Gucci!" I cried and grabs the shades carefully. It was medium size, colored black and has three cherry blossoms gem on the left side of the shade. I walked back to my room while smiling.

I place my precious Gucci inside my bag, and lays down on the bed again. I closed my tired eyes slowly… and fell asleep.

_End of MIKAN'S POV_

Her alarm clock rings again, "Great, disturbing my peaceful sleep when I'm having a good sleep." She grab her alarm clock and throws it away angrily, making it shatter to pieces. "Another clock has been murdered again by Ms. Sakura Mikan." That's her daily routine. Everytime she's having a good rest and the alarm clock rings, well, say good bye to the alarm clock. You might never see it again.

Well, back to Mikan. She was stomping her foot on the floor like an angry giant. She took a short shower which made her relax a bit, and wears her bathrobe. She went out of the bathroom and opens her closet. "Hm, what shall I wear today? Since we're going to the beach today, better wear shorts."

She grab her blue loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, well not to showy okay? She dried her hair down and combs it gently. "Wow, I look better without those buns huh?" She smiled at her reflection and grabs her phone.

She pressed the key-pads and started texting.

"_Good morning Ice-queen! Are you awake now?"_

"_Morning Stupid, of course I am. Have you packed your luggage now?" _ Here we go again; she's calling me stupid early in the morning. But oh well, that's Hotaru Imai.

"_Of course I did already! I packed a lot of things you know! I also brought chocolates and boxes of Howalons! Let's eat some at the bus!"_

"_Your not running away from home baka. The last time I checked, you both a lot of chocolates and eat them alone without giving some to anyone. That's why you got baby fats – wait, not baby fats. Just FATS. And, who said I'm going to sit with you? Did you forgot I'm sitting with Ruka?"_

Mikan frowned after reading the text. Sigh. She was dying to sit beside Hotaru. She didn't reply after that and she was not in the mood now.

After a few minutes….

"_Oi baka, I already told Ruka I'm sitting with you. What if your sit mate got annoyed with you and the next thing I knew you were already dead. And hurry up baka, the bus is leaving after 30 minutes. Better come here before that happens."_ Her face lit up and was back in the mood again. She knew how Hotaru cared for her, though she may not show it in a good way. But of all her best friends, Hotaru is the best.

But then she remembers, _"the bus is leaving after 30 minutes….."_ She screamed "Ah! I'm going to be late!"

She hurriedly stormed out of the room with her luggage and jumped inside her limousine. Her butler too, hurriedly drive, and Mikan who was in the verge of crying, shouting like a crazy woman at her butler. "Ahhhh! Faster Mr. Kinomoto!"

And then, the limousine stopped. Everything went back to normal again. Her hair was messy, which made her look gorgeous.

And her butler, who was panting from all that commotion, stepped out of the car and opened the doors car for her. "Please… have…a…safe….trip….ojou-sama….." Mr. Kinomoto told her while OBVIOUSLY panting.

"Alright, take care!" And then like that, she already left with her luggage, while Mr. Kinomoto watched as her image disappeared slowly before going back again to the limousine.

_Back to Mikan …_

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!" She was running and waving at her best friend. She stopped running and everyone looked at her amazingly. "Ne, am I late am I late?" Hotaru smile a little and shake her head.

"Good for you, your not late, your 3 minutes early." She said with sarcasm. "That's great!" She smiled angelically.

The boy's eyes turned into hearts while drooling. She looks really pretty, and everyone can't stop staring at her.

The bus came and everyone hopped in excitedly, including Mikan.

**-x-**

I put on my thick-glasses and went straight to the school. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of monster. Well, it's because, I confessed yesterday, and at the end, after gathering all the courage to confess to her, I just got rejected.

"_Does he think Luna-sama will like him?" _

"_He's way too ugly to be Luna-sama's ideal boyfriend!" _

And so, I was the centre of humor and humiliation again. But now, I'm not afraid, I can't believe she's that kind of person. I always thought she's a nice and good person. But she proves me wrong. It was a huge mistake that I loved her.

_Flashback:_

_I cleared my throat and fix my hair softly. This is the day… The day I'll tell her how I feel. I was nervous, yet I was confident. I saw her figure coming closer and closer. I swallowed hard, and there she was, standing in front of me. Her eyes were filled with confusion and…. Annoyance?_

"_Why did you call me here?" She looked at her new pink manicured nails. _

"_I would like to tell you something… I…" She raised a finger, a signal for me to stop talking. "Tell me something? Like what? Confessing to me?" She smirked playfully and I was surprised by her actions. This is not Luna, she's n-_

"_Nerd, do you think that I'm a good and kind girls not like the other girls? You're wrong. All I did was to play along with you. When you're getting bullied, I always come to save you. Because, I don't know, I like playing with boys feelings."_

_She smirked again, I stopped my tears from falling. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her. She… "I felt sympathy for you the first time we met." _

"_I don't need your sympathy Luna. You hurted my damn feelings, yet you can still smile like that? What are you a human?" I shouted at her, she just laughed like a devil and glares at me. "Do you think I'll give up my reputation just for a nerdy freak like you?" She stopped and shouted back at me. "NEVER!"_

_She walks away like an ass, yes, I was angry and disappointed. My heart is going to burst. Now I know, all the girls are the same. Toying with boys hearts. Damn them. I'll never forgive them. I clutched my chest, while I'm watching her retreating back, while cursing her name a million times._

_End of Flashback_

I sit down on the bench and looked inside my bag. "Books, ballpens, and notebooks, check." Yes, I still need to study, since it will be exam after the vacation.

I sighed once again, and swear, that I will **never**, ever love someone again. But If someone happens to love me, I will make her suffer. That's for sure.

**-X-**

**What if that's not Kami-sama's plan? There's always a saying, a man always keeps his words. What if the person who loved you is not the person who you thought she was? What if, after the days you spend with her, you felt love and concern for her. Yet, you still ended up hurting her, and hurting yourself too.**


	3. Blissful Friendship

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Two:** Blissful Friendship

**Summary:** "I will make any girl who will love me experience the pain I felt when I got rejected." He smirked as he spotted an auburn-brunette girl staring at him.

**-x-**

"Hotaru!" A girl with brunette hair cried-waterfalls. She looked at the girl with raven-haired and purple deep eyes. "I don't want to wear a bathing suit!"

The raven haired-girl pointed the un-famous baka gun at the brunette. "Speak or you'll die."

She sobbed and sobbed while looking at the Two-Piece swim suit. _No way im wearing that!_ She shouted mentally.

"Mikan," She paused and smirked evilly.

"It's a perfect match for your Gucci Shades." But she already knew, that she only wants to take a picture of her and sell it to her fan boys and girls. "Fine," I smiled widely and just thought of what I said. "WAIT WHAT?"

I shouted and the whole building collapses. _Now that's kinda exaggerating, don't you think my dear readers? _

"Deal then. Wear that swim suit now or I'll kill you." Before she left, she gave her famous death glares and walks outside our room.

"Mou Hotaru! I can't wear this.. But, what if I get killed?" She panicks and quickly grabbed the disgusting swim suit (for her) and slipped her clothes off…

**-x-**

"Atlast, we finally made it here." He looked at his sit mate who was sleeping peacefully. "Oi Ruka, better wake up or you'll never have the chance to see this."

His husky voice waked up the lad, who was rubbing his eyes gently. "Natsume, your giving me nightmares."

He sighed and looked outside the window.

_He is my best friend, Ruka. He has prince-looking features, He's quite popular to the girls. Yet, i don't understand him at all. He still wants to be friends with me. We've been through many trials. He helped me alot, but i always pushed him away. Yet, he was always there for me._

"Natsume! What's with you all of a sudden?" I gave him a smirk and grabs my back pack.

"Let's go idiot. You don't want to be late alright." I hopped out of the bus' using the window. Luckily, no one saw it.

They were busy looking around the island, and of course, who would pay attention to a nerd like me?

"Natsume, you can use the door you know. Act normal." He rolled his eyes and I just chuckled at him.

"Oi Ruka, the Gakuen freaks are here already right?" I looked around, I spotted many of them. Flirting, drinking, dancing, and singing. They sure are energetic huh? "Uh, yeah I guess so Natsume."

We walked and walked and we saw a crowd. "What's with them?" Asked my best friend Ruka.

"Like I care." But still, I walked to the crowd and was surprised by what I saw. There's a raven-haired girl with pure and deep violet eyes, er, why is the aura different with the other one?

The other girl, who has long and wavy- hazel nut hair, with sparkling and mesmerizing chocolate orbs, with a perfect figure and white skin.

_I listened to the girls said. _

_"Wow, isn't that the famous Mikan Sakura and the Ice-queen Hotaru Imai? They both look pretty!" One of Luna's friend squealed, she's totally a fan girl._

"_They sure are pretty! I want to have their autographs!" _

"_MIKAN-SAMA! MARRY ME!"_

I stared at the girl with brunette-hair. She was smiling angelically while her partner seems to be annoyed.

**-x-**

"Hotaru! Isn't it beautiful here! It gives me a solace feeling!" I breathed the air and closes my eyes. I opened my eyes again and looked at the huge crowd.

"Woah, what's up?" Hotaru just shrugged, and I smiled at them.

"Konnichiwa! Are you from Shirokin Academy?" She run to the crowd and everyone's eyes turned into hearts.

_But then …_

_Someone stand in front of me with her arms crossed._

_Its no other than …_

_Luna Koizumi._

"Uh, who might you be?" I stared at her blankly and she smirked at me. "Don't flatter yourself princess. You're only ranked second." I raise an eye brow, obviously didn't understand what she just said.

"What are you saying strawberry-haired-weird girl?"

_There was a silence after that._

"What did you just called me?" She shouted at me and pointed a finger at me.

"Woah woah, no one dared to point a finger on me weirdo. Put that dirty hands down, because, what if you touched soo many guys already, and you passed it on me like snap." I stared at her finger who was shaking angrily.

"Remember what you just said, ugly princess." She walked away with her gang and I just looked at her blankly. "Did I went over board?" The crowd froze at their position.

_Hotaru broke the silence._

"Why haven't you wear your bikini, Stupid?" She grabbed something inside her pocket. I laughed nervously.

"I-I'll wear it later Hota-chan!" _Ahh! I thought she forgot about that already! I panicked mentally._ _I should've have wear it already!_

She pointed the scary toy again, and everyone just stared at us. "Hotaru~ put that down. I will wear it!" She put the damn gun down, and I sighed in relief.

"Go change now before I change my mind." I saluted cutely and runs away.

_Poor Mi-chan._

**-x-**

"Woah, are they really best friends?" Ruka shivered while staring at the girl named Hotaru.

"I guess so, but really they are annoying. Let's change our clothes first." He just nodded and we went to the hotel. It's really nice here. The view too is overwhelming. What a feeling. I should take a break first right?

"Oh natsume, I will go to the bathroom first! Wait for me okay?" Ruka ran and I just waited for him, sitting on the sofa.

_After a few minutes._

"Natsume, let's go." I stand up and walk beside him. We ride in an elevator.

"Natsume, my zip is stuck. I can't pull it up." I sighed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Stupid. Let me do it." I bend down and tried to pull the zipper up. "Geez, what's wrong with your pants."

The elevator door (is that how you call it?) opened and it reveals a shock Mikan. Natsume finally pulled it up and just sighed.

I turned my gaze on her, and Mikan girl just laughed. "U-uh, continue what you are doing. I'll just take the next one." Ruka shook his head and smiled. "No, it's alright Mikan-chan. Your best friend might kill you if your late."

Mikan hesitated for a while and she just nodded. "Alright. Thank you." She smiled at us, while stepping inside the elevator.

"Which floor?" I asked her softly.

"Uh, wait for a sec." She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

_Cring cring cring cring._

"Moshi moshi Hota-chan! Where will we meet? Which floor?" _Her hair was sweet-scented. She smelled like strawberries. Her skin looks so soft and smooth. She was wearing her loose t-shirt again, with her shorts on. _

"Starbucks?" She asked again.

"Alright alright, I'll meet you there. Ja!" She looked at me and smiled. "I will be going to the lobby."

"Oh, so we will be leaving first." Ruka asked, and the girl just nodded.

We heard the _thing_ sound, and the elevator door opened. "I'll see you guys later."

She waves her hands as we stepped out. "Weird girl." I whispered.

"But she's nice don't you think?" Ruka said while looking at me. "She's just like Luna. Pretending to be good, but inside, she's really a flirtatious devil." Ruka just shook his head. "Not all girls are the same Natsume." I just shrugged and we reached our room.

We changed our clothes,_ and there was silence between the two of us._

**-x-**

"Baka! You need to take off your clothes so we can swim." Hotaru was still forcing Mikan to take off her clothes. "Fine!" Everyone who heard this stared at Mikan.

Hotaru just smirked and put out her camera. I took off my loose t-shirt and my shorts. _"She looked really pretty" _Everyone is having the same thought. _Though Mikan would disagree with that._

_Her bikini was printed black polka-dots. Her bra had a white ribbon, plus her awesome Gucci shades, and of course her slippers._

Mikan was embarrassed because everyone was staring at her. "Your beautiful idiot." Hotaru smiled at me, and I smiled back. Totally forgotten what happened a while ago.

"_Hey isn't that our Ruka and that nerd Natsume?"_ One of the girls whispered.

_Ruka and Natsume?_ She thought. "Oh, that lovely couple at the elevator." I whispered near Hotaru's ear.

"Couple? You mean they are **gay**?" Hotaru looked at the two lad, who was wearing shorts and bare-chested.

"Yeah yeah! They are **gay**! You know I saw them–" Hotaru cut her off. "Maybe you got the wrong idea baka." Hotaru just looked at the pictures she had taken a while ago.

"No no! it's really true!" She stopped when she saw Ruka and Natsume walking towards them. "Hello, I'm ruka and this is my best friend Natsume." He's not talking to me, he's talking to Hotaru who paid no attention to him.

"Uh, hello, I'm here?" I waved my hands in front of him.

"Polka dots. Who would wear such thing these days." I blinked my eyes thrice.

"W-why you pervert! Hotaru picked it for me!" I crossed my arms and looks at that raven-haired guy, who's name is Natsuki? Natsuke? Natchuke? What's his name again? But I have to pick one of them.

"Oh your cold-best friend?" He paused and continued. "You have no taste, old lady." Hotaru glared at Natsume and pulled out of baka gun. Without hesitating, she pulled the trigger and boom. Natsume was shot at the forehead.

"Good for you, perverted _Natsuki_!" I stick my tongue out and he just blink his twinkling eyes. "_Natsuki_? Who the hell is that?" Hotaru and Ruka also _Natsuki_, stared at me confusingly.

"Isn't your name _Natsuki_?" I stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Baka, my name is **Natsume**, not _Natsuki_!" He groans and stands up with the help of Ruka.

"You don't have a sharp memory, _little girl_." He smirked at me playfully; I want to wipe that ugly smirk on his face!

Ruka chuckled at me, while Hotaru just rolled her eyes on me. "The most stupidest girl ever." The three of them left me behind, dumb founded.

"H-hold on!" I run towards them, and I saw that pervert guy just smiled at me.

What's this damn feeling?

…

**Hatred?**

**Or**

**Love?**

…..

The four of them spend the whole day together. We ate at the famous restaurant, we swam at the deep blue sea, and we took pictures together. (for the first time, Hota-chan's camera was useful), We shared our blissful time together. I hope this day won't end.

**-x-**


	4. Stupid Mikan Needs a Tutor!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Four:** Stupid Mikan Needs a Tutor

**Summary:** "I will make any girl who will love me experience the pain I felt when I got rejected." He smirked as he spotted an auburn-brunette girl staring at him.

**-x-**

_It's been two and a half weeks already when the two best friends are shouting and fighting at each other… again._

"I don't need a tutor Hota-chan!" I grab her arms, stopping her from walking. "You _need_ a tutor. Someone like you needs to have one. Your IQ **is** below average. What if you become a repeater? What will happen to you?" I thought of it for a while.

_But isn't she to much? I'm not that dumb anyways._ I crossed my arms, and I looked at her. _I know she's just worried about me. So I guess I'll just have to agree with her._

"Alright alright. Who will tutor me anyways?" I sighed hopelessly as I sat down on my fluffy bed. "You'll have to wait and see." She smirked evilly. Uh oh, this is not a good idea Mikan.

I shivered down on my spine, thinking of what might happen to me.

**-x-**

"Nogi, I need to talk to you for a while." Ruka just nodded and followed our favorite black-mailer.

"Why did you called me Imai-san?" Ruka scratches his head, and stares at her. "I need your help." _Woah, this is the first time that Hotaru asked for helped!_

"Help? About what? I'm willing to help you Imai-san." Said Ruka, who was busy staring at the birds flying at the sky.

"That stupid girl thought you and Natsume are gay. So—" Ruka looked at Hotaru and cuts her. "WHAT? SHE THOUGHT IM WHAT?" Ruka tried not to shout but that was a big, no, huge misunderstanding!_ What made her think I'm gay? _Ruka thought furiously.

"If you're wondering what made her think your gay, well it's about the elevator incident. I don't know what happened but I think she's really dumb." Hotaru just answered my thought. Wait, elevator incident? Oh, that? I remember now.

_Flashback:_

_"Natsume, my zip is stuck. I can't pull it up." I sighed at him and rolled my eyes._

_"Stupid. Let me do it." I bend down and tried to pull the zipper up. "Geez, what's wrong with your pants."_

_The elevator door opened and it reveals a shock Mikan. Natsume finally pulled it up and just sighed._

_He turned his gaze on her, and Mikan girl just laughed nervously. "U-uh, continue what you are doing. I'll just take the next one." Ruka shook his head and smiled. "No, it's alright Mikan-chan. Your best friend might kill you if you're late."_

_End of Flashback_

"Okay! So what are we gonna do?" I asked her, completely freaking out.

Hotaru just smirked at Ruka. "We're going to show her that Hyuuga is not gay."

"How?"

"They need to fall in **love** with each other."

_Oh no, this is not a good idea_. Ruka thought. "B-but, there's no way Mikan's gonna fall for Natsume, I mean –"

Hotaru glared at Ruka. "Mikan is not that type of girl Nogi, mark my words." She then walked away from the dumb founded Ruka.

"Good luck Imai, but, this is not a good plan." He walked to the different direction, while petting his Usagi-kun.

**-x-**

"Hotaru? Where are we going?" Hotaru was dragging Mikan in the hall way.

"Stop asking the same question Mikan; Because I won't answer you."

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She pouted cutely which made Hotaru smile.

**-x-**

Mikan's eyes sparkled excitedly, "Oh my gosh Hotaru! That's a big big door." She looked down and up at the door, her eyes was filled with excitement.

She then looked at the sign. _"Boys Dormitory of Shirokin Academy"_

"What are we doing here Hota-chan? Why are we in the boys dormitory?" She keeps on repeating the questions which made Hotaru annoyed. "Just follow me baka." The big doors opened; Hotaru started walking inside.

Mikan hesitated to follow her. But then she looked behind her, it was dark and there were no lights. Before the doors will close, she quickly ran inside. "Hotaru~! Chotto!" Her voice was echoing in the hallway. "H-hotaru?"

"Baka, I'm here." Hotaru opened a flash light while still walking. Mikan trailed beside her; as she wrapped her arms to Hotaru's. Her arms are shaking and Hotaru, who noticed this, sighed at her annoyingly.

"Stop trembling. I'm here right? I won't leave you here." Mikan who heard this, quickly stopped trembling and just nodded at her. "Arigatou, Hota-chan."

They both stop in front of a door. "Hm?" Mikan just waited for her move. She knocked at the door twice and waited for an answer. "Coming." Mikan is familiar with this husky voice. Could it be…

The door opened, and it reveals a raven-haired guy, wearing PJ's with his thick-glasses on. "What are you doing here late at night?" Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"Mikan, meet your tutor. Natsume Hyuuga, Top one or Valedictorian of Shirokin Academy." Hota-chan jerks my arms off, and quickly left after that.

I froze at my position.

_**Natsume **_

_**Is**_

_**my**_

_**tutor**_

_**?**_

I looked at Natsume, who was shock too.

**-x-**

Mikan stared at the paper, with a math problem written on it.

25 – 9 (-2)2 ÷3

"U-uh, Natsume, how to solve this again?" Natsume groan.

"Ah! I give up on you! I already told you how yet you still don't know how to solve this simple first year equation!" He shouted at me and my eyes started to water.

He quickly grabs his perverted-manga, and I just stared at him. My tears are threatening to fall. "Are you telling me I'm stupid and I can't reach your level?" I asked him.

No reply.

_Damn it, this guy is really pissing me off._

I stand up; I walked- no more like stomping my feet on the damn floor. I quickly grabbed his manga and throw it away.

"Listen when someone is talking to you!" I shouted at him, and he glared at me angrily.

I can feel that his aura is different than before. I shivered down on my spine, and I stepped back.

"What's your problem stupid girl!" He shouted at me, higher than before. "Why you little!" I tackled him and we both fell on the ground.

_Our position: Mikan was on top of Natsume, while her hands caging Natsume's sweet face. Wait, sweet? _

I heard a glass shattered. I looked at Natsume's crimson-red orbs. "Natsume, your eyes.." He pushed me away and I fell on my butt.

"Hey! What was that for!" He stands up and ruffles his hair playfully. He looks gorgeous.

"Natsume…" I paused and smiled angelically. "You look better without your thick glasses." Those words just slipped on my mouth.

"Could it be your falling for the new me now little girl?" He smirked again, and I shook my head. "No, I like the old you Natsume." I stand up and walk in front of him. His eyes widen; without a reason.

I sat down on the chair and I looked at him. "If I pass the exams, you will NOT wear thick glasses **first**. Deal?" I was confident. _I don't want his classmates bully him. He's not bad at all._

I got no reply and I tried to answer the Math problem.

_25 - 9 (-2)__2__ ÷3_

_25 - 9 (4) ÷ 3_

_25 - 36 ÷ 3_

_25 – 12 = 13_

"Natsume! I already got the answer! It's 13!" I shouted proudly. Natsume walks to me, and checked my answers.

"That's…. correct.." I smiled proudly and thumbs up. "I told you I can do it!" I laughed harmoniously.

"Natsume, remember our deal okay?" I smiled at him once again, as I rest my head on the table. I closed my eyes slowly, and all I remember was, I fell asleep. Inside Natsume's room.

Natsume just stared at the angel in front of her. "Mikan, please don't fall for me. I might end up hurting you." He carried her bride-style and puts her on his bed.

He lays down beside her, and looks at her once more. "Please Mikan. Don't." He closed his eyes, while wrapping his arms on her cold body.

**-x-**

**Yeepee! Two chapters in one day. Wew, that's NOT a lot. Hehe! But I hope you like it. And oh, please add my facebook account.**

**Thanks a lot! Bye :)**


	5. Mikan's Examination Short Chapter

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Five:** Mikan's Examination (Short Chapter)

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary changed.

**-x-**

It was a beautiful Monday morning for everyone living in Tokyo. The two Academies were already taking their Pre-exam, including a certain brunette, named Sakura Mikan.

"Yosh! I'll do my best in this test." Mikan nodded mentally, while grabbing her favorite black pen. The test went smoothly for everyone. But not for Mikan, who was having a hard time answering the questions on their English subject.

"How can Narumi-sensei punish me like this?" She cried-waterfalls, and looks at Hotaru. "Hotaru sure is smart eh?" She smiled at her best friend, and looks again at her paper.

_Question Number 49:: a group of words whose meaning cannot be predicted from the meanings of the constituent words._

"What is this again?" She tapped her pen noisily, when Sumire Shouda, her close friend, grab her hands and glared at her.

"One more tap Sakura Mikan." She paused, and she shivered down on her spine, while looking at her green-emerald furious eyes.

"I'll send you to hell." And with that, Sumire Shouda let go of her hand, and continued answering her paper.

Mikan shook her head and tried to concentrate on her exam.

She finally answered all the questions, exactly when the Narumi-sensei told us to put our pens down. "Now, pass it forward class!" He shouted like a girl.

Geez, he reminds me of Natsume. Well not really, Natsume is really scary and manly. "Oh! Right! Our deal."

"I wonder how he is now." She looked at the sky, and watches the birds flying freely and happily.

**-x-**

"Natsume, how's the exam?" Ruka looked at his bestfriend who was gazing at the sky.

"Nothing new." Ruka just smiled and petted his pet Usagi.

"It's because you're smart Natsume." Natsume just gave him a **HN** as a reply.

"So, you had a deal with Mikan-chan?" Natsume looked at him confusingly. "How did you know?" Ruka just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm your best friend right?" Natsume sighed and runs his fingers to his temples, and rubs it.

"Your acting more like a stalker, Ruka." Natsume smirked at Ruka, and Ruka continued to pet his Usagi.

**-x-**

Mikan was shaking while staring at the paper. "W-what happened?" She asked her self mentally.

"Baka, what happened to you?" Hotaru grab the paper from Mikan, and stares at it.

"Did you really study?" Mikan just nodded.

"Then why did you have a failing mark?" Mikan shrugged.

"Well, I didn't expect something from you anyways. A baka like you will always be a baka." Hotaru smirked at Mikan who was at the verge of crying.

"Hotaru no baka!" Hotaru hug mikan who catches her off guard, and smiled. "I knew it! You were worried about me." Mikan shouted happily.

"Shut up, your making my ears bleed." Hotaru broke the hug and stared at Mikan.

"Your exaggerating Hotaru! There's no way your ears will bleed." Mikan smile grew wider which made Hotaru annoyed. "Stop smiling before I kill you."

"Hai hai!" Hotaru started walking while Mikan trailed beside her.

**-x-**

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm really happy and I will assure you, I'll do my very best in writing this story._

_Oh by the way, this is just a chapter where Mikan failed the exam. But don't worry, the next chapter will be long. _

_Thanks again, and god bless._

_-Yuki _


	6. Expect What is Unexpected!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Six:** Expect what is unexpected

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-x-**

_Mikan's POV:_

I jumped off the limousine cheerfully and wave at my butler. "Mr. Kinomoto! Please take care!" I smiled once again, and i saw him nod. He's not the type of guy who talks a lot. Oh well, better get going.

I skip inside the school happily, gazing the beautiful trees around me. "Ha, so refreshing!" I breathed in the air and i smiled again.

I started walking and stopped my tracks once i reached the announcement board.

"Eh? why is there such a huge crowd? I wonder what happened." I tried to push my body against the crowd and finally, i almost smash my face on the ground but, since I'm lucky, I manage to balance myself as i groan.

"Thank god I'm wearing jogging pants today since it's P.E" I stand up carefully and reads the announcement.

_Students of Shirokin Academy, will study together with the students of Alice Academy; For it's also one of the best-well known school here in Japan. That's all, and have fun._

"EH?" I shouted and drop my bag. "No way! We are studying! TOGETHER?" The crowd turned their gaze on me.

"What now? I'll meet that nerd again!" She whispered quietly making sure no one will hear her.

Everyone giggled at my reaction, and i started running. I left my bag there; who cares about the bag?

I spotted Hotaru talking to Sumire Shouda and Nobara Ibaragi. They are my close friends since first grade. "Hotaru!" I open my arms wide, while crying like a baby.

She then pulled out her toy once again, and aims it at me. "Touch me or you'll die." I stopped running, and i pouted. "Mou hotaru! I'm just here to tell you that we're studying together with the Shirokin students! What will I do? I'll see that nerd again, and that weird-strawberry-haired girl! I'm scared Hota-chan!" She pulled her hand. She was completely freaking out.

"Mikan, we're here for you right?" Nobora said with a smile.

"Yeah! And if that strawberry-girl hurts you I'll kick her ass off!" She nodded in agreement, and thumbs up at me. Sigh, I'm so lucky to have friends like them.

"Hn, we're here for you baka. And the whole school too." Hotaru smirked again at me, and I just smiled. "Yeah! Thank you guys! You're the best!"

We shared a group hug except for Hotaru, who immediately disappeared into thin air after that.

"Hotaru is so unfair ne?" All of us sweat-dropped and just nodded.

_End of Mikan's POV_

**-x-**

"Natsume, are you ready?" Ruka dragged his luggage on the ground and looks at Natsume.

"Of course, it's fine with me if we go to that school. I'm sure I'll see that baka again." Ruka just smiled at his best friend, and they hopped on the bus without muttering a word.

**-x-**

Students of Alice Academy, gathered inside the gymnasium to welcome the students of Shirokin Academy. Mikan sat on the middle and looks at Hotaru.

"Hota-chan~ I'm nervous." Mikan was shaking. "Baka, it's not like you don't know them right. Just relax and stay calm. Act like yourself." Mikan just nodded at her best friend's advice.

Though you can see that she's still nervous. She stayed cool, until the students of Shirokin Academy entered the gymnasium.

And there, we spotted a certain raven-haired guy, which wears thick glasses…..again. "Damn him, I told him that it doesn't fit him." Mikan cursed under her breath while staring at Natsume.

They all sat on the vacant chairs, while Mikan, didn't take her eyes off Natsume.

**-x-**

"Ruka." Natsume whispered to Ruka.

"Yes Natsume?" He looked at Natsume confusingly. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone is staring at me." Natsume scanned the whole gymnasium (but of course, he didn't spot Mikan.)

"Natsume, maybe you're just dreaming or hallucinating." Ruka just smiled at him.

"Don't be too nervous." Ruka patted his shoulder.

Natsume sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand me at all. And who said I'm nervous?" Well, honestly speaking, HE IS nervous.

**-x-**

The principal gave them the dorm key, and assigned them on their classrooms.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 2-A" _Tch, now I'm placed on the first section? Well that's fine I guess_. Natsume thought.

"Ruka Nogi, 2-A" Ruka sighed in relief and looks at Natsume, with his smile plastered on his angelic face.

"That's great isn't Natsume! We're classmates again!" Excitement was visible in his voice.

I just nodded and put the keys on my hands. "Though we won't be sharing the same dorm." I added mentally.

We reached the classroom and a certain-gay-lad, came swirling in front of us. "Woah, where did you come from?" Ruka said, while staring at the blonde-hair in front of them.

"Are you Hyuuga-san and Nogi-kun?" He blinked his eyes like a girl. _Tch, now a gay teacher huh?_

"I'm your home room teacher, you'll come in if I call your names okay?" He… or she started skipping inside the classroom, when I heard the students groan.

"Hello my dear students! It's a beautiful day isn't?" Shouted the blonde-hair infront.

"What's with your outfit you stupid teacher?" I heard everyone laugh, _poor teacher._

"Now now, I would like you to meet our new students, from Shirokin Academy. Now please come in my new students." He/She clapped his hands and Ruka was the first one to come in.

I heard everyone awe, "Hi, My name is Ruka Nogi. 17, Animal Phenomenon Alice." He bowed his head after that. The girls were drooling and the boys were groaning in disgust.

_It's my turn now._

I walked in coolly and everyone stopped talking. I fixed my nerdy-glasses as I started talking. Indeed I was nervous but I need to do this. "Natsume Hyuuga, 17, Fire" Was all I can say.

No one muttered a word, when…..

The door slammed opened and it reveals a panting certain brunette girl. "Narumi-sensei~! Sorry I'm late! The principal called me!" She came running to her sit without waiting for the gay-teacher to reply.

"It's fine Sakura-san, just don't be late again alright." She turns her gaze on us, and her eyes widen in shock. "Natsume… and also… Ruka?" She whispered, enough for me to understand.

"Do you know them Sakura-chan?" Mikan nodded at her teacher and everyone started to whisper.

"_Could it be Ruka-sama and Mikan-sama are dating?" One of my classmates said._

"_No way!" _

"Minna-san! Quiet!" The gay-teacher shouted. He slam his fist on the table and sighed.

"Sitting arrangement." For Ruka, he was assigned to sit beside Hotaru.

And as for me…

"And you…. Natsume, you will go sit… Beside Mikan." He pointed his fingers to Mikan.

"**WHAT?" The students of 2-A shouted in unison.**

"No complains, now, I got to go. See ya my dear students!" He skipped out of the room.

I walked to Mikan's direction. I can hear groans and curses. Who cares about them? I didn't like it anyways.

"Nerd.. I didn't expect you to be my classmate. That was so…" I cut her off, I know what she will say.

"HN"

"Exciting." She smiled at me warmly and_ I can feel my heart beat again. What's with this damn feeling._

"Well, better expect what is not expected." I whispered to her and she just nodded.

"So, did you passed the exams?"

"Unfortunately… No.." Her smile turned into a frown. I just smirked at her to change her mood.

"Well, you're an idiot. There's no way you'll pass it right?" I love seeing her annoyed expression. It makes me smile.

"Look who's talking, you nerd. But I'll take that as a compliment." She rolled her eyes and hits my arm playfully.

"So, what's your dormitory number?" She asked me out-of-the-blue.

"23" I said. "Why? You want to rape me while I sleep?" I smirked at her again, and she just stays quiet. "Oi, what's wrong polka-dots?"

"No way." I was impatient and I pinched her.

"We're going to sleep together." My eyes widen, wait, what? Sleeping together with the famous Mikan!

What will happen to me now?

**-x-**

_Yay! This is a long chapter I guess, so how are you all? :D School again tomorrow eh? _

_Review and bye!_


	7. I'm your room mate not your maid!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Seven:** I'm your room mate not your maid!

**Summary:** "I will make any girl who will love me experience the pain I felt when I got rejected." He smirked as he spotted an auburn-brunette girl staring at him.

**-x-**

"Mikan, just deal with it. He is your partner and your room mate. Whether you like it or not." Hotaru rolled her eyes at her annoying best friend, who was screaming and running like crazy for two hours already!

"But, he's a guy and I'm a girl! What if something happen to us! What will you do?" Mikan sat down on the chair while crossing her arms angrily.

Hotaru sighed hopelessly and stares at Mikan blankly. "Think about it baka. Having a gay room mate will be fun. Especially for an idiot like you." Hotaru emphasizes the word Idiot.

Mikan kept quiet for a minute, and imagines Natsume doing the house hold chores, like cooking, cleaning, and laundering.

….."What are you thinking baka?" Hotaru raised an eye brow and Mikan just smiled naughtily. "Fine! I'll share a room with him." Hotaru just shook her head and walks out of the room quietly.

**-x-**

"So, you finally made up your mind huh?" Natsume asked while walking beside Mikan. Students are looking at them and started whispering at each other again.

"_That nerdy Natsume will do something bad to our Mikan!" A girl with curly-blonde hair whispered angrily at her…friend I think? _

"_Yeah! We must do something or else!" _Mikan and Natsume heard it all. Mikan looked at Natsume's cool face, though she knows he's hurt inside.

"Don't worry Natsume, I'll protect you no matter what." Those words just slipped on her pinkish-lips.

Natsume stopped walking and glance at Mikan's retreating back. "What are you saying?" He can't believe she's actually saying that to her.

"Just follow me pervert." Natsume just HN and follows Mikan. He didn't mind the students, because he knows; deep inside, Mikan cares for him.

**-x-**

"What kind of room is this?" Natsume asked angrily. _What the hell? Look at Mikan's room! Is this really a room of a girl?_

"What do you mean? I live here and I sleep here." Mikan rolled her eyes and walks inside. Natsume just froze at his position hesitating to come in.

Mikan's things are strewn on the floor. Some of her childish under wears is hanging on the closet and some of them are on the floor too. How disgusting.

"Little girl, mind cleaning your room?" Natsume looked at Mikan who was sitting comfortably on her chair. How can she act like that! I mean, I can't believe her room is like this.

"Why would i? I'm too lazy to clean." Mikan grab a beautiful cup, and pours hot tea on it. "Want some?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Wow, your so…" Mikan didn't continue her sentence. Of course HE is picky, because his preference is different. "How picky." Mikan rolled her eyes and looks at Natsume who was still standing outside the room. Her door was wide open and you can see Natsume's figure clearly.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

"Until you clean your damn room."

"Clean it if you want."

"What did you say?"

"It's your room too. For short,_ our _room." Mikan emphasize the word our and Natsume groan.

Mikan sniffled twice. She smelled something burning. She looks down and she saw her hazel-nut hair burning. "AHHHHHHH! MY HAIR IS BURNING!"

Mikan ran around the room panicking. Natsume just smirked and watch her run to the bathroom. He heard splash of water and Mikan's voice_. "She's really noisy and annoying."_

Mikan walks out of the bathroom. She tilts her head on Natsume's direction and glares at him. "You burn my hair you stupid jerk." Mikan said half-shouting at Natsume; Natsume in return covered his ears using his palm and glares back at Mikan. "And so what if I did?"

She felt Goosebumps all over her body and she feels weak. Her body was trembling. Natsume's glare is killing her! "Damn you Hyuuga!"

Natsume yawned and leans on the door. "Oi baka, this is getting boring now. I want to sleep already. Clean your room or else I'll burn your hair again. " Natsume commanded her in a husky voice.

"Are you commanding me Hyuuga?" Mikan can't take this anymore; her face was deep-scarlet and points a finger at Natsume. "I-I will clean already!"

An evil smirk never left his face.

Back to Mikan. She didn't know what to do first. "Put your clothes in the laundry first." Mikan nodded and do what he just said. She grabbed all her clothes and shoots it on a basket. Her under wears, shorts, t-shirts."

She looked at the basket, "Carry it you idiot." Mikan rolled her eyes and tries to carry the basket between her arms. She started dragging her feet to no where. Honestly, she cannot see anything because the clothes were blocking her eyes.

"Left," She turned left; "Right" She turned her heels to the right. "Straight." Mikan didn't know why she is following that jerk's orders. "Hyuuga! Are you pla—"

She bumped into something and the basket rolled on the floor. The clothes was scattered again on the floor. "Damn it Hyuuga! I knew it! Ugh!"

Natsume let out a small chuckle enough for Mikan to hear. "What's so funny you!"

"You look like a maid, little girl." She groaned and walks inside her bathroom. "Damn that Hyuuga." She slams the basket on the tiles. She sighed tiredly.

She continued cleaning. Natsume must be enjoying this now.

"Dust the shelves and the other furniture too." Natsume just stared at Mikan who was dusting lazily the shelves. "What are you doing idiot?"

"I'm getting tired." Mikan yawn. Mikan's eyes are half-close, when Natsume grab the rags. "Fine, I'll do this. Go to bed and sleep already." Natsume starts grabbing the furnitures with wax.

Mikan nodded and lies down on her fluffy bed. "Natsume, you can go sleep after that okay? Good night…" She closed her eyes slowly.

**-x-**

Mikan tries to open her eyes slowly. Her legs and arms are aching. "What the hell?" She pushed her body against the soft pillow. "God, what's wrong with my muscles?" She remembers Natsume as she scanned her whole room. "Woah" was all she can say. The wooden chairs and tables are polished perfectly. It's shining shining shining. You cannot spot single dirt on the floor.

"Amaze huh little girl?" She followed the voice; and tilted her head on that direction. "N—Hyuuga? H-how did you.."

"I'm an amazing guy after all." He smirked; how annoying; He puts on his nerdy-glasses again. "Why are you wearing that stupid glass of yours? I'm sure your eye sight is not so blurry right?" Natsume shrugged his shoulders and Mikan sighed.

"Okay, time to shower." Mikan stand up and wears her pink slippers. "Sorry, but I'm taking a shower first." She looked at Natsume who was already entering the bathroom. "H-how did you!" She shouted at him.

"What? You want to take a shower with me?"

"NATSUME!"

**-x-**

"A party?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes, a party for welcoming our new friends; Hyuuga and Nogi." Hotaru answered Mikan who was repeating the answers for the third time already!

"Ah, what for?" She asked again, damn, Hotaru can't take this anymore.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hotaru rolled her temples annoyingly; while shutting her eyes close.

"Yes, I get it now Hotaru! Thanks a lot." Mikan smiled widely.

"_A party with Natsume? Hm, that would be fine I guess. As long as it's Natsume. Everything will be fun."_ She cheered mentally. She was smiling sheepishly when Koko-the mind reader break her thoughts.

"Oh! Are you falling for him now, Mikan?" Koko smiled at a naughty way; which made Mikan annoyed.

"Don't you DARE read my mind again, or you'll never see the sunlight again tomorrow." Koko trembled like a scaredy-cat and hides behind Natsume.

"What's up?" Natsume looks at Koko who was pointing at Mikan. "What's with this aura?" Natsume asked himself.

He turns his gaze to Mikan. He seems surprise. Though he didn't show it. He just kept his cool-looking-face. What the hell made her angry?

"Let's run before the angry volcano erupts and murders us all." Natsume started walking; Ruka, Koko, including Hotaru, trailed beside Natsume; leaving the angry Mikan behind.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE!"

**-x-**

Boring chapter right? Sorry. I'm just tired I guess! Anyways, wait for the next chaptersssss bye! XD


	8. I'm a what!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Eight:** I'm what?

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

"What am I going to wear?" She asked herself mentally. _I should pick clothes properly; Or else Hotaru's going to kill me. _

She cupped her chin as she scanned her big wardrobe. "What do you wear when you're going to a bar?" She thinks for a while; knowing Mikan who is awfully impatient, she tapped her feet on the floor.

After a minute, she spotted new pairs of jeans. She got an idea, as she grabs the pants and quickly ran inside the bathroom.

**-O-**

Mikan glance at her clock. "Sheesh, it's still early." Mikan stand up and fix her curly hair gently. "Done." She picked up her purse and walks out of her room quietly.

She walks down the stairs; no more like running down the stairs as fast as she could. She tilted her head a bit and saw a black limo. "Wah! What a cute limo!" She shouted cheerfully; the four figures inside the limo tilted their heads on Mikan's direction.

Mikan stopped in front of the limo and knocked at the window carefully. Making sure the glass won't break or else she's dead.

The glass slowly slides down. She immediately notices pair of purple eyes in front of her. Hotaru looks Mikan head-to-toe. "Good job stupid. At least you wear a nice and suited attire for the party." Hotaru said; praising Mikan_, though it's not so obvious,_ she said it with a blank voice.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment and smiled widely. "Thanks Hota-chan!" A glint of excitement was visible in her voice. "Don't praise yourself too much." Hotaru just opened the door, and moves slightly to the right and patted the empty vacant sit inside the limo.

Mikan, who was really excited, hopped inside. Hotaru growled and glares at her.

"Don't be too excited baka, it's not like it's your first time riding a limousine." She just shrugged the thought, and scanned the whole limousine, she saw Koko who was smiling and waving at her. Of course, knowing Mikan, she waves back.

There is Ruka, he was petting his pet bunny and he smiled at her. "Hi Mikan-chan, your outfit looks good on you tonight." Mikan blushed a thousand shades as she bow her head looking at her fingers.

"T-thank you Ruka-pyon, I'll take that as a compliment." Ruka just nodded, I looked around again and saw Natsume.

"What's with your outfit?" I asked him while I rolled my eyes. He was quiet the whole time so I wanted to tease him.

Actually, he looks hot! He wears a white plain-loose t-shirt, and a pair of pants. His hair, of course messy as always, and….glasses again. Damn, what's so good about those glasses?

I waited for his answer but no response, no reply. "What's wrong with you Natsume?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nothin'." Was all his answer. Nothin'? "What kind of answer is that you!" Hotaru just grabbed my hands and I looked at her. From the looks of it, something is wrong. Oh! Now it strikes me, could it be…..

"Could it be your secret has been revealed?" I asked out of the blue. Natsume turned his gaze on me, I look straight into his eyes; what was he thinking?

"Secret? What secret?" He asked me confusingly. He raised an eye brow and I just smirked at him. Oh please, don't deny it already Hyuuga.

"Ah. I already knew about your secret Pervert, aren't you g—" I was supposed to say the word but suddenly, my mind and my heart told me not to say it. Or something bad will happen. But what will happen? I mean, I'm just saying the truth right?

"Aren't you… g-g… g-ga…" My mind won't cooperate with me as I stared at Natsume nervously. It hurts me a lot to say that he's gay, oops—better nullify before Koko reads my mind. I mean, what's this feeling?

"I'm what? Say it polka dots." He said, as he narrowed his eyes curiously.

"_Yourgayaren'tyou_?" Atlast! I said it now; finally, I felt that my chest was lighter than before. I sighed and I looked again at Natsume. "What did you say?" Wait, he didn't hear me? Or he just wants me to repeat it?

"I said, your g—"

"Oi, we're here now already." Hotaru cut me off when I was suppose to say the word. "Mou!" We all went out of the limousine. I pat my hair gently and I look around.

Bright and colorful lights are surrounding us. It's almost blinding me. I almost forgot what happened a while ago! I roll my eyes as I spotted a big sign.

"NO MINORS."

"H-hotaru! It said no minors!" I patted her back and she just smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'll do something about it." But still, im worried. What if I wasted all my effort to come here especially on this outfit! (Note: If you want to see her outfit, just check my profile)

"But Hota-chan! A rule is a rule!" I was completely panicking when Natsume—er, Hyuuga, grabbed my arm. "Then, we'll have to break it." Natsume? I never thought Natsume can say that. Sigh, well never mind. I'll just let them handle it.

**-O-**

We sat there comfortably; well, except for me, It's so awkward to see adults inside the club. Well they fit here, but not us; the oh-so-called minors.

"I'm scared." I muttered softly, when someone grabbed my hands, I look up and saw Natsume…. Wait? What is he doing? I quickly pulled my hands away.

I cleared my throat as a waiter came serving us wine and some bottles of beers. "Are you sure this is okay?" I asked them completely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, don't worry. No one will see us here." Hotaru poured a bottle of beer and hands it to me. "What am I going to do with that?" Sheesh, I never thought this includes drinking, how stupid of me. We're in a club right, a CLUB!

"Drink it stupid." Hotaru rolled her eyes, as I stared at my reflection on the glass.

"F-fine." I drink it one-shot and everyone was shock including Hotaru, she never thought I would drink that. I never drink beer and this was my first time.

Wait, it feels so good. "One more." Hotaru just nodded. Natsume just stared at me unbelievingly. I continued drinking until I went out of control.

**-O-**

Mikan already drank 5 bottles of beer. Hotaru was pissed off when she was asking for more. "How long are you going to drink stupid?" She asked her, but a glint of concern was visible in her voice.

Mikan didn't answered instead, she grab the bottle and drinks the beer in one-shot. She drops the bottle clumsily; as it shattered into pieces. "Im sorry." She mumbled and rests her head on the table.

The four of them just groaned in disgust while looking at Mikan. Who would have thought that she would drink so much? Of course, no one. After all, she's known for being innocent and stupid at the same time.

"How can she drink so much? When she can't even control herself?" Natsume stared at Mikan who was sleeping on the table.

"She stupid as always." They all nodded in agreement and just sighed hopelessly.

**-O-**

The four of them started drinking when Mikan was fast asleep. Natsume took of his glasses for a while and looks at the box.

"Come on now Hyuuga, wear the contacts. I know this will look good on you." Natsume nodded in response and puts on the transparent circle contacts. He blinked twice. "What's wrong with my eyes? It seems kind of blurry."

"Of course, it will adjust soon you know. That's why, keep on wearing them." Hotaru smiled a bit, and Natsume just nodded again.

He saw a woman, er, somehow, an old woman, was staring at him seductively.

"What are you looking at, Old woman?" He raised an eye brow, and she patted the chair beside her. Natsume just sighed in disgust. "How disgusting." He whispered.

The woman around 30's keeps on looking at him. Natsume, just stand up annoyingly and was about to walk.

When a man, a bald man, clutches his shirt and glares at him angrily. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY WIFE YOU!" Natsume just stared at him blankly, you can say that he's sweating but he's not really nervous.

"SPEAK!" He shouted louder this time, Natsume was so pissed off, as he raised his hands clutching his fingers….

"Who said he's flirting with your wife?" Mikan was obviously talking in her sleep when she said that. The guy paid no attention to her when she shouted. "HE'S GAY YOU IDIOT!" Everyone stopped dancing, and some stopped drinking.

Koko, who was drinking spitted out the beer and glances at Mikan. "What?"

"He's gay…" She raised her head, and smiles naughtily. "I'm what?" Natsume can't believe that he was mistaken for being a gay.

Ruka and Hotaru both sighed and shook their heads. "Tsk tsk tsk."

**-O-**

_Hey guys! I'm sorry, I'm really busy this days. And I just wanted you to know that exams are drawing near. So I might be busy so please wait for the update. I still have 2 days to update right? ^-^ Well, that's all! Bye!_


	9. Convo Short Chapter

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Nine:** Convo Short Chapter

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

Ruka laughed at Natsume's expression after recalling the events that happened yesterday.

"What's so funny?" Natsume glares at Ruka who was laughing non-stop since this morning.

"I-im sorry!" He holds his tummy and tries to calm down.

"So you knew all along yet you didn't tell me!" Natsume tried to be calm but how? When the whole Tokyo mistook him from being gay! _(Okay, another exaggerating line.)_

"Alright alright Natsume," He finally calm down, as he breathed in and out.

"Why don't you pretend to be a gay just for Mikan, and let her know how dense she is?" Natsume sighed at his best friend's suggestion.

Him? Sacrificing himself just for that idiot. No way!

"Natsume, don't you think she won't fall for you if she knew that you're gay?" Natsume was out of words, that was a good idea. But still, that's ridiculous! He didn't have a choice, being gay is just simple. "Alright."

Ruka smiled at his best friend, and suddenly, his smile turned into a frown when he asks something depressing to him.

"So… how's your sister?" Natsume didn't mutter a word after that. Ruka understand his best friend's situation that's why he just let it go.

**-O-**

_(A brunette's POV)_

I heard birds chirping happily, and I can feel the sun's heat. My whole body is aching especially my head.

"Mhm." I moaned quietly as I started to kick the blanket that covers my fragile body. I opened my eyes slowly; it's a good thing that the curtains are covering the damn light.

I sit up on my bed as I looked around the room; it was very clean and tidy. My books are arranged properly and my picture frames are well organized; which was above the book shelves.

"Why is my head spinning?" I asked myself. I smelled alcohol the moment I spoke. "Oh right, I drank a lot alcohol last night. What happened again?" I tried to recall the things that happened last night.

_"HE'S GAY YOU IDIOT!"_

Wait, am I the one who said that? "Oh no, Natsume will kill me!" I stand up, and run across the room. I grab the door knob when it accidentally slams open.

I saw the crimson-guy right in front of me. "O-oh, N-Natsume!" I smiled cheerfully at him; hoping that he won't remember what happened last night.

"Hn," He walks past me. My eyes never left his figure and when he was out of sight, I sighed in relief as I clutch my chest gently. "I don't want to die yet, help me kami-sama!"

After a minute, he went back holding my tooth brush and a tooth paste. "Brush your teeth first, you smell; take a shower too." I was about to protest when he raise his hand in front of me. "I'll take with you later."

And just like that, he went back to his room and I heard him slam the door like a mad thunder.

"Is he really mad at the incident last night?" I frowned and made my way inside the bathroom.

**-O-**

So here I am, sitting in front of him for like 5 minutes already. I was expecting for a sermon but he just remained silent. I also noticed this yesterday when we were inside the limo. He didn't tease me like before. I wonder what's wrong with him.

I gathered all my courage as I sigh heavily. "Is something bothering you Natsume?" I asked him worriedly. I'm the one who started the conversation, so I was ALSO expecting for a reply.

"No." He said, avoiding to have an eye contact with me. He stared at the cup in front of him. Now I'm really worried, this is not Natsume! This is a different person!

"Natsume…. Can't I be trusted? Am I not worthy enough to be your friend who can comfort you?" Those words slipped on my mouth. I just realized what I did, as I blush in embarrassment.

"I don't know."

"Huh?" I asked I was confused, what is he saying?

"I don't know what to do now Mikan." I blushed a million shades and I shut my eyes close. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._ What's this feeling? Isn't the first time he called me by name?

I shook my head and shooed the thoughts. Shoo shoo! I need to worry about him first. "What's wrong Natsume? Is something wrong?"

"You can't help me little girl." He said in a cold tone. I was really sad when I heard that, but no, "I'm willing to help you Natsume! So just tell me!" He looked at me with a glint of happiness in his eyes, yet, I can see pain and sadness too written across his face.

"My sister… has a…. t-t…" He tried to talk but tears roll down on his sweet face. I couldn't bear to see him crying. I kneeled in front of him and wipe his tears.

"Don't cry." His eyes widen when I did that. But that's not the point now. I don't care about anything right now. My mind is filled with Natsume Natsume Natsume,

"Your sister? I didn't know you had one!" I elbowed his sides and I smiled at him. "So, what about Natsume Hyuuga's little sister?" I'm still smiling when he told me something which was really surprising.

"She has a tumor in her head and she needs to get a therapy now. But we don't have enough money to support her needs, and also, my parents are outside the country. We can't even call them because they were also busy." At first, I was shock. But I was serious this time and I'm willing to help. No one has ever seen this side of me before.

"2.5 million yen." He said in a disappointed tone. "See, you can't help me little girl."

"That's a lot." He just nodded and I smiled at him. "Smile pervert, you look ugly when you frown." He suddenly smirked at me playfully and I hit his arm gently.

"Baka, I said smile not smirk."

"That's the same little girl."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Wait, did you remember what you did yesterday?" He stared at me blankly and I started to feel nervous.

"U-uh, no I don't remember anything." My voice was stuttering and I just laugh at him.

"Really? So that means you had an amnesia whenever you're drunk?" He asked me suspiciously. O-oh no! what am i going to do?

"Y-yeah, something like that! You know, I can't remember a thing when I drink!" What a great excuse. Just great Mikan, great.

"How did you know that when it was your first time to drink?" He raised an eye brow and I just wave my hand in front of him.

"_**Why are you asking questions as if I did something wrong?"**_

"You didn't know? You borrowed 1,0000 Yen from me yesterday." I rub my head and think if I really did borrowed money from him. Wait, he's lying!

"I did not! I have my own money, jerk!" I stick my tongue out and make a "bleh" sound.

"So how did you know if you didn't remember what happened last night?" I turned into stone—uh oh, I was tricked. Damn, he's so…. Smart.

"Fine, I know you didn't want to tell them your g—"

"Shh! Don't say it out loud, baka!" He whispered angrily and I just nodded. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Good, you better keep your words or your dead." He stands up and walks away from me. "Mou! I said I'm sorry right?" I crossed my arms and pouts cutely. "Hmp!"

"_She has a tumor in her head and she needs to get a therapy now. But we don't have money." _ I need to find a way to help Natsume.

I need to find….. I spotted a newspaper and I smirked. "Alright, I have a job to do!"

**-O-**

_So, this is just a chapter about Natsume and Mikan's conversation about what happened last night and about her sister. _

_What will happen next? How will Mikan help Natsume? Hm, find out what will happen next! _


	10. Secret Job!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Ten:** Secret Job!

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 16 years old; and now I'm a working student. For the sake of my room mate, _Natsume Hyuuga_. I've been skipping school and I bet they are worried about me. But I know they'll understand me soon.

So, I work as a Traffic Police in the morning, I also tried working at a car cleaning shop, and at night, I work as a maid at a café. I'm so worn out but it's worth it. I work 5 times a day, in less than one week I can make tons and tons of money.

If you're wondering why I didn't use our company's money? Because I want _him_ to be proud of me. And also, I want to earn my own money. I already have 1.5 million in my savings. That's a lot right? I was planning to use it for my future and other expenses. And I think this is the right time to use it.

So here I am, working as traffic police. I breathed in polluted air while I am standing here in the center of the rode. God, this is so hard. My uniform is heavy, beads of sweat starts appearing on my face. Several cars are horning noisily. I blow my whistle and starts doing signs like stop, left and right.

**-O-**

It was late afternoon, and it's almost time for the car cleaning.

"Your late, Ms. Sakura." My manager, who looks a bit like Jin-jin, stands in front of me with his arms crossing across his chest. "I-I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again." I keep my head low and I heard him sigh.

"Since you're very good in cleaning, I'll let you pass. But I will deduct your salary." I look up at him as I smiled a bit.

"Thank you sir." He's a good man after all, though he scares me because he reminds me of Jin-Jin.

He just nodded and he walks away. I drag my feet to the lockers room. My co-workers are working hard eh?

"You're late again huh?" An old man smiled at me with his eyes close. "Yes, I'm really sorry sir." I put my bag down and I helped him to clean a car.

"Wow, huge car you got there huh?" I chuckled and I grab the green long pose.

"Yeah, a young man with weird silver eyes owns it." He said, as he grabs a sponge and started to wipe the cars windows.

"I see," I splash water on the car, the old man just smiled at me as he sat down on a chair.

"You're working really hard huh?" I just nodded and continued what I'm doing. It's my third day of working. And three days absent in school.

Afternoon passed quickly, and I'm almost late for my last work.

**-O-**

"Ha!" I tried to catch my breath when my childish manager patted my head. "Mika-chii! You don't have to be so early you know. She smiled at me which made me relief a bit.

"Thank you! What is the theme today?" I asked her, you see every week the theme changes, and so I was curious what childish outfit will I wear again.

"A vampire!" She shouted happily. But not for me, I sighed and went to the dressing room. I saw some of the workers there who was dressed in a vampire costume. They saw me wearing pants and a t-shirt.

"Why are you still dressed like that?" My friend, Aya asked me curiously.

"Nothing," I don't want to tell them that worked as a traffic police and a car-washer. "You smell, go take a shower first."

"Fine fine," I sighed and put my bag down. I saw all of them nodded and smirking like something is going to happen. _Uh oh, not a good idea right?_

**-O-**

"Kyaaaa! You look so cute Mi-chan!" I stared at my reflection and I was amaze.

_I'm so…. Pretty with my isn't it too short?_

I shooed the thoughts and looks at my co-workers. "Your costumes are different…" I pointed out; they all looked at each other.

"It's because you're the leader." My jaw drops; say I'm a what? "L-leader? T-that's.."

"Alright," My manager clapped her hands twice, "Time to get working!" I sighed and I just followed my friends walking out the dressing room.

**-O-**

"_She's…."_

"_Really…."_

"_Pretty…"_

All guys shared the same thought. I was still smiling forcefully and ignored the comments i have been receiving.

A guy with silver eyes came in, I shouted cheerfully. "Welcome back, Master!" The guy ignored her and past by her. "What a jerk." I whispered quietly.

"You there." A blank yet cold voice startled me. I looked around and saw the boy, I think around fourteen pointing a finger at me,

I walk to him and I smiled, "Yes master?" He rolled his eyes and lift up my gown.

"What is this, cosplaying?" I blushed in embarrassment as I hug myself between my arms. "PERVERT!"

All guys were dumbfounded and some of them were very angry. The atmosphere seems tense and my manager, who quickly notice this, glared at the boy.

"What do you think your doing? You're harassing my favorite worker here!" The boy scanned the whole shop.

He glares at my manager; I know my manager can feel it too. This… feeling… A very.. Uncomfortable feeling like someone is going to kill us.

"Boring." He said with a glint of boredom in his voice. "WHY YOU!" I was about to protest when he turned his heels and walks out of the shop.

**-O-**

"That guy, who do he think he is!" I slam my fist on the table.

"Now now, Mi-chan. Calm down, you're ruining your make up." My manager tried to comfort me but I can't calm down! Calling the shop boring!

The workers inside the shop, and also my manager were trying to calm me down; when Aya my friend, got annoyed by Mikan's shouting and protest.

"Mi-chan, it's getting late. You should go home now." Aya suggested, oh right, it's late. "Thanks! I'll come back tomorrow!"

**-O-**

But still, I didn't forget what happened a while ago. Argh! The nerve of that guy! And he even peeked under my costume! I blush slightly. "Now I can't get married!" I stomp my feet on the ground.

I was passing by a cake shop, but I didn't bother to stop. I smelled something good and followed the wonderful delicious smell.

I pushed the door open and walk to the counter. "Wah! This is amazing!" The guy looked at me amazingly and greeted me with a smile plastered on his face. "Good evening ma'm."

"Good evening, can I have some strawberry cake please?" I smiled back and I gave him the money.

"Please wait ma'm." He grabs a box of strawberry cake and puts it inside a plastic. He handed it to me and I grab it. "Thank you so much."

I didn't bother to get the change, as I ran out of the shop. "Can't wait Natsume to taste this." I smiled happily while walking along the noisy street of Tokyo.

**-O-**

I stuffed the keys inside my pocket and insert it in the hole. "Lalalalala." I twisted it and it burst open. "Oh, Natsume." I greeted him with a smile.

"Where have you been?" He asked me in a cold tone, I looked deeply into his eyes. Wait, now that I said it, he's not wearing his glasses anymore. But, about his question, what am I suppose to reply? Er, think Mikan think!

"I was doing something! Can you let me in?" I started walking but he stopped me by grabbing my arms. I blushed crimson-red; I bow my head low.

"Why are you wearing a make-up?" He asked me again, suddenly, the atmosphere seems so tense,

"None of your business." I quickly jerk my hands off and walk inside.

He closed the door and he sat on the sofa. "I bought some strawberry cake. Want some?"

He just nodded. I sighed completely tired, and Natsume who noticed this, questioned me again.

"What were you doing these days?" I didn't answer instead I grab a plate, and slice the cake.

"_Sorry Natsume, I'm working just to help you and your sister." I muttered under my breath. _

"Did you say something?" He stares at me with a curious look. "Nah, nothing." He just shrugged his shoulders and sips his coffee.

**-O-**

_Hey guys! Another chapter will come! Don't worry, bye bye! Hehehe! Costumes on my profile again! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	11. My Savior!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Eleven:** Our Savior

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

I was walking along the busy streets of Tokyo, I patted my bag happily. Finally, I got my salary. I already earned 1.8 Yen for only 3-and half weeks!

Well, anyways, I already quitted my job and my managers seem sad about it. But I promised them that I would pay a visit whenever I have time.

Only Hotaru and Koko knew about my situation. They understand me and they said they are willing to help. But honestly speaking, they didn't do a thing. Sigh.

And oh! Not to mention about the strawberry cake; it's hundred percent delicious! The sweet cream and creamy icing! Mhm, thinking about it makes me hungry and drool.

**-O-**

I finally reached our school and I just realized that the gate is hella huge. The big gates opened and I bowed as a sign of respect to the guard. I bid a good night to him and run to the dormitory section.

As I walk along the halls of the empty dormitory, I felt scared and cold at the same time. I ignored the feeling and rushes upstairs. I almost fell but I manage to balance myself.

I opened the door, and the first person I saw was Natsume. He jerked his head to my direction and he laid his eyes on me blankly.

I walked past him; no one dares to say a word. I often went home late, and he always asks me what did I do or why do I smell. I didn't answer him instead I just shrug my shoulders and went directly inside the bathroom. But thankfully, that won't happen again. My job is done and I'm going to give him the money.

"Hey Natsume, can I talk with you for a while?" I asked him and he just nodded and followed me across the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"U-uh Natsume, I would like to give this to you." I'm quite nervous, as I put the envelope in the table. He stares at it confusingly and he grabs it. "What is this?"

"Uh… just check it out." I watched him as he opened the envelope slowly. His eyes burst open when he saw huge amount of money stored inside the envelope.

"Where did you get money?" His eyes never left the money, I just smiled at him.

"Natsume, didn't I told you I'm willing to help your sister? That's why, I wo—"

"Thank you." He smiled purely at me for the first time. I've never seen him smile like that before. My heart jumped and skips fast. "Your welcome Natsume." I flashed a smile at him.

**-O-**

_(Natsume's POV)_

I didn't know what to say, my heart stopped beating for a second the moment I saw the money. I was sweating real hard though I know she didn't notice it.

Now I know how kind and pure she is. She is not like Luna. I smiled at her; I didn't know why I did that. But fortunately, she smiled at me back.

"Want to visit her tomorrow?" She didn't hesitate and replied quickly. "Sure, I would love to!" She said in a calm voice.

She stands up without looking at me "I'll take a shower first. You might tell me that I smelled again." I let out a small chuckle. She started walking, but I heard her say. "But wait, I bought your favorite strawberry cake. Slice one for me too."

"Strawberry is not my favorite flavor little girl." I denied as I let out a sigh.

**-O-**

"What? You can't possibly eat them all!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. I covered his ears and protect them from Mikan's shouting.

"Damn it, can you please keep quiet!" I shotted back at her.

"FINE! BUT HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL OF THEM?" She whined.

"I didn't." I said coolly.

"You sure?" She finally calmed down. I just nodded in response. I looked at her reaction – annoyed. She's easy to be fooled.

Or not.

"Then why do you have icing on your lips?" She raised an eye brow. I licked it and yea, taste like strawberries.

"Let's go to sleep now polka-dots, we still have school tomorrow." I said, completely ignoring the subject. I hid under the blankets before I could hear her sermon.

"Damn you Hyuuga, I will never forgive you!" I heard the bed creaked, probably that girl jumped in her bed. I drifted slowly to sleep, dreaming about my sister and me.

**-O-**

"Kyaaaaaa! Natsume! Marry me!" Girls started shouting when Natsume came.

Ever since Natsume stopped wearing his glasses, he turned—no transformed into a hot prince. He looks like a model and his unique crimson-eyes were shining.

Natsume can't stay in noisy places like this one. "Be quiet!" He shouted at his fan girls and glares at them all. His fan girls run inside the campus and was threatened by Natsume's glare.

"Why did you do that? You'll lose your fan girls." Mikan joked and elbowed his sides. "Be quiet, or I'll send you to hell." She shivered down to her spine. "I was just joking alright!"

Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan continued walking until they reach the campus. Little did they know someone was watching them. "Sakura Mikan, you'll pay for stealing Natsume from me."

**-O-**

_After Class_

"I'm so excited! I'll be meeting Natsume Hyuuga's sister!" Mikan said cheerfully while walking at the Hospital's hall.

"Yeah yeah, I've already heard that for a million times." Natsume said with sarcasm. A vein popped on Mikan's forehead, and was about to shout when Natsume stopped her.

"Hush, we're at the hospital idiot. People here are supposed to be quiet." Mikan shut her mouth and looks down. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

**-O-**

We finally reached the place. Natsume knocked first twice and said his name. "It's Natsume." I heard a sweet-voice saying "Come in." Natsume opened the door. I was behind him and waited for him to move.

A girl with shoulder-length raven hair greeted us happily. "Is that… Your sister?" Her skin was pale white yet she's still pretty. Her hands were place on her lap.

Natsume kneeled down in front of her without answering my question. He held her hands tight and the girl just smiled at him. "Onii-chan, your hurting me."

Natsume didn't say anything. The girl looked up at me, and somehow, her eyes were wide open. I wonder, do I look ugly. "Are you…. My brother's girlfriend?" She asked an unexpected question which surprise me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her and checks if I heard her right. Her smile grew wider when Natsume stand up and held my hands. I blushed deep red and I look at him.

"No, she's your savior" The girl's eyes widen and her mouth was slightly open.

"My savior?" Natsume nodded, and the little girl's eyes sparkle in amazement. "She's the one who gave us money for your therapy" I didn't respond when she grab my hands.

"My name is Aoi Hyuuga, and what's your name my dear savior?" I giggled at her, "Mikan Sakura" Her hands were soft and smooth; but it was cold like an ice.

"Thank you so much for giving us money. You know, my parent never really cared about us, that's why onii-chan was the one raising me and supporting me."

Natsume looked away; what? His parents… I didn't realized that Natsume was experiencing this much pain.

"He's a good brother right Aoi-chan?" Aoi nodded cheerfully. "Onii-chan, I want apples." Natsume gave her a HN as a response. I sat down on the chair beside her bed. "So your brother is working hard for you right?" I didn't drop the subject; I really wanted to know about Natsume's past. Since he never tell me a single thing.

"Yes, my parents hated my brother. I don't know why they hated him, but I love my brother. He was there for me when I graduated from elementary; he was there when I won the singing contest. He's there in the journey called life. My parents never notice me. They we're expecting him to take over the family business. But my brother only wants to live a simple life, with me and our brother. But unfortunately, my brother chose money over us; his own siblings. That's why they are fighting for good." I just listened to her story. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. I rub her back and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll be your father and mother; friend and family. If you need anything, just call me. After all, I'm your savior." Mikan told her with so much passion and love; which made the little girl cry. While Natsume was listening to them behind the door, with plate of apples in his hands.

"_**Thank you, Our Savior." **_

**-O-**


	12. Hell! You're destroying me!

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Twelve:** Hell! You're destroying me!

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

It's Friday and school was suspended because of the bad weather. Mikan and Natsume were eating their favorite strawberry cake at the dining room.

Mikan dropped her fork; making a ting sound that catches Natsume's attention. "Oi, what are you doing?" Mikan looked at him nervously.

She was sweating a lot; she holds her tummy and rubs it. "My tummy feels funny." She tried to speak but the pain is eating her.

Natsume rushes to her and carries her bridal style. Mikan blushed a million shades as she looks at Natsume weirdly. "N-natsume."

"Shut up or else it will hurt more." Mikan followed his advice. He slowly put her on her bed. Mikan curled up in a ball as she whines in pain. "Ahhh!" Natsume didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he saw blood stains on the bed sheets. "Shit."

"Mikan are you hurt? Are you wounded? What did you do this time?" He started asking questions non-stop to Mikan.

"I am hurt! No I'm not wounded! I didn't do anything!" She answered the question one by one between her moan.

"Natsume…" Mikan hold Natsume's hands. Her eyes were half-close, and Natsume who saw this, looked at her seriously. He won't be crying in front of her, no he will never do that. But then, water filled his eyes and was threatening to fall.

"Before I close my eyes… I need a favor to ask you…" Natsume just looked at her worriedly as he kneeled down in front of her. She hesitate to say it, but Natsume forced her to say it.

"I need the one with wings…" She whispered shyly.

"Wings? I'm sure you'll have that when you go up there." He regretted saying that; He can't stay here doing nothing.

"**I have a period." **

A tear drop on his fluffy cheeks when Mikan said that.

"You have a what?" Natsume bite her hands off and glares at her.

."Oww! Why did you do that?" She whined again in pain.

"I thought your going to die." He replied coolly; embarrassed completely of what happened a while ago. I mean, he thought Mikan's going to die because of the blood. And now asking him a favor before she closes her eyes. What the hell is this girl thinking?

"Anyway, I won't buy that stupid thing." Natsume rolled his eyes and started walking away. He heard Mikan crying in pain and the blood keeps rushing out of her body.

He continued walking away, and walks out the room quietly. Leaving the crying Mikan behind.

**-O-**

_(Natsume's POV)_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered quietly as I walk inside the convenience store. I was soaking wet because of the rain. It's raining hard outside, but since that stupid little girl doesn't have napkins, I was forced to buy one pack of them.

"That little girl is really destroying me. Now what will I do." I'm in front of the razors, napkins, deodorants and stuff. The napkins are only inches away from me.

"Kya! He's so cute!" A girl working inside the convenience store whispered at the other workers.

"Yes! Look at those muscles! He's dripping wet too!"

"And those eyes! Oh, how pretty!" All of them were sharing the same atmosphere. I just ignored them since I was not here to flirt with them.

"What do you think he's going to buy?" The girl asked her friends.

Now that she mentions that, they will be watching me for the whole time. I move a little while grabbing a razor, acting like I was checking it or something.

"Only a few inches Natsume, just a little bit more." I walk slowly and i stopped in front of the tissues and napkins corner. I move my eyes to the left and right. The girls are still staring at me lovingly.

Suddenly, i quickly grabbed a pack of napkin and hid it under my jacket. I ran to the counter and pays for it quickly. I even bought the razors and tissues. The girl at the counter giggled at me and blushed shyly.

"Keep the change!" I grab the plastic and stormed out of the convenience store. I breathed for some air, and the girls were still staring at me.

"Lucky girl! He even bought napkins for her even though he knows it's a disgusting thing to do!" The girl sighed lovingly at me and I wink at them.

They all fainted and I just groan. "Ridiculous."

**-O-**

"Natsume, you're so wet." Mikan looked at him worriedly. At last, after changing, she quickly felt comfortable but her tummy still hurts a bit.

"Hn."

"Sorry for asking you such thing to do." She apologized sincerely.

"What kind of girl are you? You don't even know when you will have a period."

Natsume rolled his eyes; "Next time, think of a better way to destroy me little girl. You're too weak."

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead and bites her lips. "Are you saying that I did that on purpose!" She shouted at him, and oh, the loud little Mikan is back again.

"What ever," He walked away, with towel wrapping around his shoulders.

"NATSUME!" She shouted and the whole school heard it. _(Ehem, exaggerating!) _"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THE RAZOR AND TISSUES?" Natsume ignored her and continued brushing his teeth.

**-O-**

_Short chapter. I was just bored so I did this. Hehe! I hope you like it though! Ja!_


	13. Hotaru's Lesson

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Thirteen:** Hotaru's lesson.

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

**-O-**

A young lady with pink-curly hair came running along the empty halls of Alice Academy. "Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" She shouted and her voice echoed while her shoes tap on the floor harmoniously.

Her deep pair-of emerald eyes scanned all of the room in the school. She stopped for a while and catches some air. She is looking for Mikan Sakura, who is currently inside her dorm day dreaming about Christmas.

**-O-**

A familiar auburn-brunette girl sat down on the marble-cold floor, bare footed; leaned on the wall with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hm, I wonder what gift he would like to receive." She thought excitedly, yes, Christmas is coming! And our little angel is excited to give gifts to her friends!

She stands up happily, when the door burst open. Mikan jerked her head and saw Anna. "Oh, Anna, what brings you here?" Mikan asked, she started walking, but Anna didn't move at her position.

"Mikan, listen to me!" Anna shouted at her. Mikan covers her ears in irritation.

"Why are you shouting at me?" She shotted back. Anna kept quiet for a while.

"A-Anna, I'm sorry I didn't mea—"Anna cut her off, she looked down a bit ashamed of herself. I mean, how can she shout at her close friend?

"Mikan-chan, Natsume's sister haven't wake up yet. Normally she would wake up earlier than her brother. But shockingly, it didn't happened. The doctors checked her breathing and they said it was stable. They didn't know what to do. " Mikan's eyes widen in shock. Yesterday she just talked to her and chatting with her happily. But then… what happened to her?

She can't move her hands or even her toe. After a minute, she ran out of the room, with Anna running with her, not minding the students who are looking at them.

**-O-**

Mikan hurriedly ran inside the hospital. All sorts of sounds such as weeping, shouting, and moaning, can be heard inside the hospital. She looked around and spotted a raven-haired guy, who was sitting at the bench, with his hands intertwined together.

His tears flow down on his cheeks. He kept his head low; not wanting to catch the crowd's attention. She walked forward to him, a bit nervous of what she is doing.

"Natsume?" She called out.

Natsume turned his head at Mikan's direction, his eyes was filled with sorrow and pain. Mikan stopped walking, but her eyes are glued to him. She crept her pinkish lips into a smile as a sign of sympathy.

"I heard what happened Natsume…" She said with a low voice. Natsume stand up and faced her, she blinked her eyes in confusion as she back away a little.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his voice was rough maybe because of crying. His aura was different from before.

"How is she?" She asked again, pretending that she didn't hear a thing. She dropped the question; she didn't want to talk to Natsume with a gloomy mood.

"Don't ignore the question Mikan. I'm asking you—"

"Shut up Natsume! Am I not allowed to come here?" She demanded, raising her voice at him. People keep staring at them, but they didn't mind.

"You shut up little girl. I didn't ask you to be here anyways." His voice was so high that Mikan's heart broke. She didn't know why but every time Natsume is shouting at her, she cried with no particular reason. But that's not the point now. She blinked her eyes and a tear dropped on her eyes.

Natsume then covered his crimson-furious eyes with his bangs. He didn't want to look at Mikan's crying figure. "Go away now." He commanded her, but Mikan didn't respond. Instead, she keep on sobbing and sobbing which made Natsume look at her under his hair.

"I—I just thought you needed me because…. I thought I was your friend! But.. But.." Her voice was shaking and didn't dare to continue the next sentence. She wiped her tears and she turned around in the different direction.

"Mikan I—" Natsume was about to apologize when Mikan said, "Sayonara." She ran away from Natsume; and Natsume who was staring at her retreating back, felt guilt and sadness wrapping his body. "I need you… Mikan."

**-O-**

Mikan still didn't forget what happened yesterday. Natsume's words were like venom to her. Slowly eating and breaking her heart into pieces.

She noticed Hotaru's staring at her with one eye-brow raised. "What?" She mouthed at her.

Hotaru walked towards her and whispered near to her ear. "Don't what me!" She said dangerously.

"Tell me what happened." She slams her fist on my desk angrily.

"Calm down alright. I'll tell you everything." She said with a low voice. She knew that Hotaru was just worried about her.

"Natsume got mad at me." Hotaru stared at her blankly. Is that a good sign?

"Then… I cried."

"He made you cry?" She asked calmly, stuffing her hands inside her pocket. I just nodded and waited for her next move.

"Then let me teach him a lesson." She smirked evilly. No no no no, I don't like this feeling.

**-O-**

"Hotaru~ W-wait!" Mikan tried to catch Hotaru but we all know that she is not a fast runner. She stopped running and looked at Hotaru who was riding in her scooter.

"Faster baka, or you won't be able to see a good show." She shouted at me from behind. Wait, good show? Are you kidding me? I started running again and catch up with her.

**-O-**

"What are we doing here Hotaru?" I asked her nervously. She didn't respond instead she knocked the door twice.

"L-Let's just leave. This is not a good idea." I tried to convince her, but she's too hard headed and insisted on teaching Natsume a lesson.

I sighed, as the big wooden door opened. We both stared at him; when Hotaru pointed the scary gun at him.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked completely clueless. He stared at the gun furiously, like they were having a staring contest or somethin'.

"You made Mikan cry." Hotaru answered plainly.

"And so what if I did?" Natsume raised his eye brow. He tried to avoid his gaze on me but I somehow caught his crimson-red eyes staring at me.

"I'll make you pay."

"How?" He smirked playfully. Uh oh, Natsume your digging your own grave now.

"Hand me over." Hotaru commanded in a dangerous voice, that anyone would run and hide after hearing it.

"Hand you what?" Natsume asked again, "You know your wasting my t—"

"The money, the 2.5 million Mikan worked hard for." Hotaru then looked at me with sympathy written on her forehead. I sighed and shook my head.

"What? Now you're taking **MY** money back?" He shouted at Hotaru, but knowing her, she just narrowed her eyes and said. "Your money?" She paused for a while, as she laughed calmly.

"Did you work for that money? Did you know that Mikan worked as a traffic-police, a car washer, and even a maid in a café? She worked day and night as a janitress just for your sake? And you're telling me that that money is yours? Your ridiculous Hyuuga." I understand how Hotaru cared for me, but scolding Natsume like this—

"I spent it." He looked away and leaned on the door. He put his hands on his pocket.

"You what?" Hotaru and I said in unison.

"I used it for drinking and –"Hotaru pulled the trigger and boom, he was shot a million times all over his body. Luckily, he survived. I ran away from the two of them, crying my heart out. How dare him! I-I can't believe it!

"Are you happy now Hyuuga?" I heard Hotaru say. I didn't know what happened after that.

All I know is..

Natsume Hyuuga…

Is…

A..

_User_.

**-O-**


	14. A new friend, or rival?

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Fourteen:** New friend, or Rival?

**Summary:** "Flirt with him if you want, he's gay anyways." Summary Changed.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Can't you believe it? He said that he spent the money!" Mikan was blabbing the same thing to Sumire and Hotaru half- an hour ago. The three of them were currently eating at a famous café near in Gakuen Alice. Sumire just sip her milk-shake pretending to listen to Mikan. While Hotaru was ready to shot her any minute by now.

"You guys just don't understand! I worked hard for that money yet—" Sumire quickly stood up on her sit and glares at Mikan.

"No one asked you to give him money Mikan. It's not his fault! Anyone would be tempted to spend that money!" Sumire spat back half-shouting. The costumers tilted their head with a curious expression.

"But— I feel sorry for him! There's something… Something in my heart that says I need to help him Sumire!" Mikan defended herself. Hotaru just shook her head, obviously annoyed by the two of them, fighting just because of a stupid money.

Isn't a miracle? That Hotaru- For the first time, called money 'Stupid'? Well back to them.

She was a hundred percent annoyed by Sumire's shouting. Her eardrums would surely explode if Sumire shouted another sentence. Just then when she was about to open her mouth, Hotaru interrupted.

"The two of you, Shut up!" Hotaru shouted which made the two of them look at her in disgrace. Sumire just sat down on her chair, sipping her milk shake quietly.

"I'm just worried about her Hotaru. You understand what I mean don't you?" Sumire whispered enough for them to hear.

"Of course. I feel the same way Sumire." Hotaru looked at Mikan who was quiet after the incident. Mikan let out a heavy sigh after hearing Hotaru's comment. She doesn't know if she's doing the right thing right now.

"But," Sumire looked up at Hotaru who was cleaning the lens of her camera.

"If a friend of yours really needs help, and you're the only one she can depend to, will you eat your pride and will just sit down watching her fall on the ground without anyone helping her?" Hotaru putted her camera inside carefully, without waiting for her reply, she immediately stand up and walks out the shop.

On the other hand, Sumire was out of words. Hotaru was right, Mikan was not the blame. She understands how Mikan cares and loves Natsume. She was just worried about Mikan that's all. What if she got hurt in the end, what will happen to her?

Sumire felt warm and soft hands touching her arms. She looked up, and saw a smiling Mikan with sadness filling her chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry Sumire; I know how much you care for me. Please forgive me if I had done anything wrong. I know you will understand me soon." She said in a low-voice. Sumire suddenly felt guilt and anger enveloping her cold heart. How can Mikan be so dense!

At last, the angry volcano erupted. She can't take it anymore.

"You like Natsume don't you?" Mikan was shock by her words. She was hesitating to tell her the truth, but being a loyal and good friend, she answered her question truthfully.

"Yes, I love him." She answered honestly for the first time. Sumire was slightly shock by her actions, but instead, she gave her a warm smile.

"I knew it Mikan. Just be careful on that guy. I don't like him at all." Mikan just nodded and thanked her friend after that. They both went out of the cafe, acting the same again and tried to forget what happened a while ago.

"Thank you, Sumire." Mikan said to herself, intertwining her hands together with Sumire's.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

Natsume was sleeping soundly on his comfy bed, when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone in a clumsy manner, while he groaned in irritation.

I mean, who would call him this late already?

Or so he thought.

It's only 5:00 PM in the after noon, stupid Natsume.

"Hello?" He answered the phone in a husky voice.

"_Natsume-kun?"_ The other line answered, it was a sweet and calming voice. After a few minutes, his eyes burst open obviously awake.

"Yua? H-How did…." Natsume panicked, he sat down on his bed in an Indian position, he still can't believe that Yua is calling her!

"_Natsume, it's been a long time. How are you? I'm sorry for suddenly calling. Did I disturb you?"_ Said the girl in the other line.

"No, not at all Yua. Yes, I'm fine. How did you get my number?"

"_Oh, well… I asked your best friend Ruka. You know, I had a hard time to force him to tell me. Ah, I will come and visit you some day. Good bye," _

_Beeeeeeeeeppppppppp_.

The other line went dead. Natsume can't still recover of what happened earlier. Is that really Yua? I thought she doesn't want to see me anymore. Why did she suddenly called?

He interrogates himself mentally. After a while, the door opened slightly making a creak sound. He looked up and saw Mikan carrying groceries and shopping bags.

"Oi polka." Mikan looked at him in disgust.

"I have a name jerk. It's Mikan; want me to spell it for you?" Mikan shot back; she doesn't like being called Polka. That's a disgusting nickname.

"I have a name too. It's Natsume. Want me to spell it for you?" He smirked in triumph obviously defeating the little girl.

Mikan just sighed in defeat and went straight to the kitchen. "What did you buy?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Don't talk to me as if you didn't do anything wrong. You haven't apologized to me yet. And you know what? It's been a week after that incident and yet I haven't received any apologies." She rolled her eyes, placing the plastic groceries down.

She then received no reply from the jerk, in irritation; she quickly walked away from him, going straight to the living room.

Natsume was following her, with a sad expression plastered on his face. He doesn't have the guts to tell her I'm sorry, when he didn't really spend the goddamn money.

"Polka, listen to me." He stopped her from walking, by grabbing her soft wrist pulling her close to him.

"Let me go jerk!" Mikan tried to jerk his arms away, but he was just too strong.

"Just let me talk!" He shouted at Mikan which made her stop.

"Speak." Mikan finally gave up, and sighed tiredly.

"Look, I didn't spend the damn money." He said in a low voice. Just then, Mikan looked at him confusingly.

"Then, where is the money?" Mikan then started to interrogate him.

"I already paid the hospital bills, including Aoi's therapy." He sighed and at the same time he let out a small chuckle because of Mikan's funny expression.

. . . . .

After registering every word he says, she kicked his stomach which made him fly across the room. Oh yes, she's pretty strong eh?

"DAMN YOU NATSUME YOU JERK!" She shouted across the room, and stomped her feet walking inside her room without helping Natsume.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Damn that Polka! She'll surely regret this." Natsume hold his tummy, while walking inside his school, the Gakuen Alice.

Girls would scream his name every time he passed them, leaving them a sweet-scent of vanilla, which made the girls drool over him.

Ruka on the other hand, just choose to maintain quiet, or else he'll burn into crisp. But looking at Ruka's expression, you could see that he was stopping himself to laugh. He bit his lips quietly, without Natsume noticing it.

They finally reached the room, when they heard Narumi say, "Oh joy, I'm glad that our Natsume came in my class. By the way, Ms. Fujiwara, that's Hyuuga Natsume, one of the most handsome boys in our school."

Natsume looked at the girl who was wearing their uniform, Gakuen Alice that is. She has perfectly yellowish-curly hair that touches her shoulders. Her skin was white and pale like the snow. She had pair of shining-mesmerizing emerald orbs, which can hypnotize you in a short-period of time. She was indeed perfect, you can't describe her because she was above perfect.

Her name is, Yua Fujiwara.

"Natsume-kun, it's been a long time." She greeted him with a smile.

On the other hand, Natsume froze on his position and he didn't dare to move. He scanned the whole room to see Polka staring at him worriedly.

"Yua, I didn't expect you to be here." Natsume finally spoke, walking towards Yua.

"Yes, didn't I tell you that I will visit you if I have time?"

Murmurs and whispers spread around the room. Thinking that they were maybe related to each other, or…. Could she be Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?

"Hn." Was all he can answer, she still hasn't change. How she loves surprising people.

"I told you to change that attitude of yours!" She hit his chest playfully, Natsume in return quickly dodge her hands from touching him.

"You never change, Yua." That statement, or maybe compliment made Yua smile.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"I'm no match. She's perfect, Natsume is perfect too. Maybe they are going out behind my back. But who cares? It's not like I'm going out with him or whatever. But what is this feeling? It's like, I stopped breathing for a second the moment I saw them talking and so close to each other. It's not your damn business Mikan. Just get over it."

Mikan stopped the wet and warm tears from falling. But it happens so fast, Natsume stared at Mikan secretively, while Mikan's tear roll down on her cheeks without a warning.

She quickly rubbed her eyes, when Koko noticed this; he turned around and saw what she was doing.

"Are you alright Mi-chan?" He asked with concern.

She put her hands down, and gave Koko a warm smile. "Of course, I'm fine." Koko who was obviously NOT convince, glares at Natsume, who was looking this way.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for a week! Well, I was really busy and you know what? I'm going to write a Folklore for our Filipino subject and the deadline is on August 20!**

**I haven't typed a single sentence yet! Please, if you have any suggestions, just tell me! I really need your help!**

**(Folklore – Alamat)**


	15. Yua Fujiwara

**Title:** My Sweet Revenge

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter Fifteen:** Yua Fujiwara

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

Hotaru looked at her seriously, "Don't what me! Sumire told me that you love that guy." She shouted at Mikan, who was currently covering her ears to protect them from Hotaru's sermon.

"W-wait Hotaru! Just listen to me." She pleaded. At last, she finally shut her mouth and lets her talk. But what she doesn't know is why is she mad that Mikan loved that guy? Could it be, because Yua and Natsume are secretly going out?

"I do love him. You can't blame me right?" Mikan let out a big sigh, tapping her finger on the table.

"Mikan…. Can't you see that Yua and Natsume are secretly going out?" She tried to convince her; Mikan in return, looked hurt and shattered.

"How did you know Hotaru? What evidence do you have?" She was expecting for an answer. She really really wanted to know if they are going out. Knowing Hotaru, as a genius, she would reveal any dirty little secret every human has.

But of course, geniuses are also persons. They aren't perfect like God. Oh yeah, speaking of God, Mikan prayed everyday that Natsume would like her back and live happily ever after. Of course, she believes in happily ever after. She is too childish to believe that princes and princesses are real.

Back to Hotaru.

She was still waiting patiently for her answer. "Can't you see dummy? They are so close to each other. Are you blind? Or you really want to get hurt?" She said, sipping her tea pretending to be cool.

"That doesn't mean that they are going out!" She defended herself, she was half-shouting. While Hotaru's amethyst eyes widen by her actions. She never shouted at her, nor competes with her. But now, she finally knows how much she loves Natsume.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me like a baby when you got hurt." Hotaru stand up, leaving the exhausted Mikan behind.

"No Hotaru, I'm sure. He won't disappoint me." She whispered to herself.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Let's go to the mall!" Shouted a jolly Koko. They are planning on what they will do this boring Saturday. Not all of them agreed, so they decided to think of a new one.

"How about an amusement park?" A young guy with dirty-blonde hair, wearing pair of glasses – Raises his hands hoping that they will agree to him. He was dying to ride Wheel of Fate and Jungle Log Jam. Oh, thrilling rides eh?

"I wanted to go there!" Ruka nodded his head in agreement. All of them nodded their heads except for Natsume and Hotaru, and oh, also Mikan?

Koko glances at Mikan; he was a hundred percent worried about her.

"Mikan," He paused and Mikan looked at Koko.

"You seem quiet…. Normally, you would jump up and down if you knew we will be going to an amusement park or somethin'. Is something bothering you?" Koko asked her with a glint of concern in his voice. Mikan just frown at him, but then after a minute, she smiled at him weakly.

"Of course Koko. I'm alright. I just feel sick." She reasoned out.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Mikan, this is Yua. My childhood friend." Natsume then looked at Yua who was smiling cheerfully at Mikan.

Mikan, in return smiled back at her, and sticks out her right hand. "It's nice to meet you Fujiwara-san." Mikan greeted her in a polite way. Though, jealousy's slowly enveloping her heart, she tried her best to look presentable so that Natsume will be proud of her.

"Ah, It's nice to meet you too Sakura-san. I'm actually Natsume-kun's ex-girlfriend when we were juniors." She proudly said to Mikan. She slowly took her hand and shakes it.

Mikan frowned at the statement which made Yua curious because of her unwanted expression.

"Uhm, did I say something wrong Sakura-chan?" Mikan shook her head, pulling her hand back. She didn't want to tell her she loves Natsume. She's too scared to get rejected.

"No Fujiwara-san. So, are you coming with us?" She tried to change the topic, while Yua notice this; she played along and tried to forget what happened a while ago.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Would you mind?" She smiled once again, and glances at Natsume. In return, Natsume just looked at her confusingly.

"The more the merrier right?" They both laugh harmoniously, while Natsume stared at Mikan secretly without them knowing. He doesn't know why he's always stealing a glance at Mikan. Weird isn't?

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Wooohoo! We're all here!" They all shouted in unison once they entered the big gates of the amusement park. All of them shared the same aura.

"So, let's go in pairs." Hotaru suggested to them, while they just look at each other with a confuse expression plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

"I don't want to go with too much crowd." Hotaru reasoned out, they all agreed at Hotaru's suggestion.

"Hotaru and Ruka," Koko was only teasing, but he didn't know that she would agree to that.

"Sumire and Koko." Hotaru shot back, wanting a revenge to Koko. Ruka then pushed Sumire close to Koko, as they bump each other.

"Hey watch it!" Sumire shouted in embarrassment.

"Natsume and Mikan." Natsume didn't respond, nor Mikan.

"No." Sumire and Hotaru disagreed in unison.

"Why not?" Koko asked.

"Can't you see? They don't like being paired up.'' Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, Then, I'll pair with Sakura-chan." Yua grab Mikan's arms, and smiled.

"Natsume won't ride the rides anyway. So let him be. Let's go Sakura-chan!" Yua drag Mikan away from them. Mikan was still dumbfounded of what happened.

_**-Sweet Revenge**_

"So, where do you want to ride first Sakura-chan?" Yua asked in a cheerful manner.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan asked her blankly.

"Hmm, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She looked around the amusement park and spotted her favorite ride.

Wheel of Fate.

"How about we ride the Ferris Wheel?" Mikan looked at her in disbelief.

"You ride the Ferris wheel?" Mikan then started to creep out. Never in her life had she ridden a Ferris wheel. She's too scared of heights.

"Of course! Let's go now!" Yua once again drag Mikan, who was once again dumb founded because of Yua's childishness.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

Mikan wrap her arms around her legs. "Don't look down, don't look down." Mikan shut her eyes close; they were currently riding a Ferris wheel.

Yua laughed after seeing Mikan's action. "Sakura-chan, it's alright. Riding a Ferris wheel won't kill you." Yua then gave her a reassuring smile. But that didn't help at all. Mikan's legs trembled when the Ferris wheel stop.

"Is it over?" She whispered. But she heard no reply. She peeked her head on the window to see that they are on top.

"AHHHHH! DAMN IT SO HIGH!" Mikan's tummy started to growl. Like she was going to puke.

"Sakura-chan don't like rides like this eh?" Yua whispered.

"Eh?" Muttered a scared Mikan.

"When I was second year high school…" She paused and looked away. "Do you want me to continue?"

Mikan nodded.

"I was scared of riding the Ferris wheel too." She chuckled at the memory.

"Really?" Mikan asked curiously. She was now getting excited about her story.

"Well, Natsume told me 'Don't be scared, you won't fall silly.' That sentence keeps on ringing in my head." Her smile never left her angelic face.

"When I was with Natsume, for the first time, I felt love and care." Mikan kept quiet, slightly surprise.

"And then?"

"I broke up with him." Yua looked at her, like she was having no regrets.

"Why? She asked again. How could she broke up with him?

"I can't answer that." Mikan sighed disappointedly. "But one thing for sure. Right now I only love him as a friend. I know, and it's quite obvious that you love him." Yua chuckled, and Mikan's face lit up.

"Then, will you help me confess to him?" Mikan puppy dog eyes to her.

"Of course." Yua high-five with her. And they both laugh like crazy children.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"Oh, so your good friends now eh?" Koko smirked playfully.

"Yeah, she's a really fun companion. Trust me." Mikan winked, knowing Mikan, she can easily be-friends with different kind of person.

"Oi baka." Hotaru started, and a vein popped on Mikan's forehead.

"Take a look at this." She flashed her pictures riding in the Ferris wheel a while ago. It was truly embarrassing. Now they all saw how weak Mikan is.

"H-Hotaru! Give me that!" Mikan tried to grab the pictures, but Hotaru run as fast as she could.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted, and runs after her.

All of them, including Natsume, sweat-dropped. "Tch tch, poor Mikan."

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

"I'm glad that you two are friends already." Natsume complimented.

"Of course, she's really fun and jolly. I like her." Yua sip on her tea cup, with her legs crossed.

"So, are we going to visit Aoi-chan?" Yua whispered, sticking her eyes on the floor.

"Yes, we'll visit her tomorrow." Natsume answered.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_


End file.
